<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Swan 3: Parabellum by emmasyellowbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676954">The Black Swan 3: Parabellum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug'>emmasyellowbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is on the run after killing a member of the international assassins' guild, and with a $14 million price tag on her head, she is the target of hit men and women everywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you who are new to this fic, this a John Wick AU with Once Upon a Time characters. If you haven't seen the films, I advice you to read parts 1 &amp; 2 before this one. As they are all connected. For my followers who have been with me since the beginning of this action packed AU, welcome again and I thank you in advance for all your support! :) Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowd chatter, thunder clapping were the sounds that were heard, along with Emma’s pants as she ran her way through a crowded street. Her clothes drenched in rain water once again. Wet strands of blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face. Some, flapping with the motions of her running. </p>
<p>It was 4:10a.m. and she hadn’t stopped running for her life since she last saw Robert Gold. </p>
<p>Her file was being passed around, as her time was almost up until every assassin around New York city tried to kill her.</p>
<p>An older woman with glasses and a headset, opened up the blonde assassin’s file, speaking into her microphone next, “Emma Swan, Excommunicado. In effect, 6:00p.m., Eastern Standard Time.”</p>
<p>Another woman switched out name plates that were placed on a chalkboard. Placing the name plate titled E. Swan right on top. She erased the amount of another assassin’s bounty, writing down a new amount that was placed on Emma’s head. $14M.</p>
<p>Heads turned just across the street from a corner cafe, as two assassins looked towards Emma’s way as she ran right past them.</p>
<p>The blonde stopped in the middle of a crowded street. The lights of New York city providing a nice lit up ambient, even during the hard pouring rain. She looked to her surroundings, glancing down at her watch that she wore around her wrist, to calculate the amount of time she still had left, before continuing on her way again.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>A black car pulled right in front of the Continental hotel. Doors opened as Gold made his way out, along with Eugenia by his side as they walked right into the lobby.</p>
<p>“I do hope that Ms. Swan finds her way to safety.” Said the older woman.</p>
<p>“She knew the rules, she broke them.” Gold replied, unbuttoning the last button from his shirt, releasing the tightness around his neck, “She killed a man on company grounds, Eugenia.”</p>
<p>“Do you expect her to make it out?” She asked Gold as they walked along the lobby.</p>
<p>Gold’s head slightly turned her way, “Fourteen million dollar bounty on her head,” He stopped walking, facing the older woman, “And every interested party in this city wants a piece of it.” He inhaled, his puffed up chest deflating as he spoke, “I’d say the odds are about even.” </p>
<p>Eugenia watched as Gold walked away. A tiny smirk forming on the corner of her lips.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma ran into a dark alleyway, the rain around her never letting up. She stopped until she reached an aluminum door, her hand slamming into it as she panted. Resting for a while. She checked the time again, hearing a homeless man’s voice echoing in the distance.</p>
<p>“Hey, man, you think the hospital is going to help?” Asked the man, sitting just across from the blonde. His eyes looking over at her, “No way. They’ll kill you just as soon as they’ll make you better.” He laughed, tapping on his head with his index finger, “But, I know better, man. I know better. I’m-”</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes glared his way, just behind more strands of her golden, wet hair just as the man went quiet. He moved the end of his sleeve, revealing a gold watch on his wrist.</p>
<p>He tapped on it as he checked the time. His eyes on the blonde, “Tick-tock, Ms. Swan. Tick-tock.” He held up his index finger, moving it side to side like the needle of a sound meter. Mocking her, “Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock,” A laughter erupted from within his chest as Emma took off running again, “No time for dilly-dally, Ms. Swan!”</p>
<p>Emma held out her hand at the first free cab she laid eyes on as she made her way out of the alleyway. Wasting no time in entering the cab, “New York Public Library.” She instructed the driver.</p>
<p>“You got it.” The man nodded.</p>
<p>Emma checked the time on her watch again, for what felt like the twentieth time. Her eyes taking in the traffic she was jammed in as cars honked around her.</p>
<p>Of course, it wouldn’t be New York without a traffic jam.</p>
<p>Emma dug inside her pants pocket, using her last gold coin she had in her possession as she handed it to the driver, “Change of plans. I’ll get off here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am, Ms. Swan.” The man nodded, accepting the blonde’s payment as Emma stepped out of the cab. </p>
<p>She only had 20 minutes left.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma panted as she ran up the stairs of the New York Public Library, rushing past a group of people singing among themselves. All the way through the inside of the building. She stopped as she reached the front desk, her eyes looking at the older woman sitting behind it.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” She asked the blonde.</p>
<p>“Russian Folktale. Alexander Afanasyev.” She spoke her last words in Russian as the woman typed in the information on her computer, “1864.” She panted softly, checking her watch again as the woman wrote down the information on a piece of paper that was soon handed to her.</p>
<p>“Level two.” Said the woman, holding up two fingers.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Emma nodded, making her way up the stairs to the second level of the library.</p>
<p>The blonde stopped in front of an aisle of books, the space so enclosed, it would give a claustrophobic claustrophobia. Her head quickly turned to one side then the other, reading the labels on the endless shelves of endless books, until she reached the one she was looking for. Her hand reached for a dark green thick book. She opened up the hardcover, ripping the first page from the rest of it as it uncovered a secret compartment the blonde had within the book.</p>
<p>The first item she set her eyes on was a black and white picture of her and Regina. It was a picture that was taken from their first trip together. She placed the picture on one of the shelves, reaching for five gold coins she had hidden inside the book, as well as a rosary with a silver cross attached to them. </p>
<p>Placing all of her items inside her pants pocket, she took her picture within her grasp, studying for one last time as she placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s smiling face. Her hand trembled as she placed the picture back inside the book, closing up the first page along with the cover.</p>
<p>“Consider your origins.” The blonde froze at the sound of a voice quoting a phrase from another book a tall assassin held in his hands, “You were not made to live as brutes, but to follow virtue and knowledge.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head turned to the assassin walking slowly towards her, reading out loud from the book he held.</p>
<p>He was way taller than her, about six foot would be her guess. </p>
<p>He slammed the book shut, standing at the end of the aisle, “Dante.” He showed her the cover, placing the book inside the shelf just as Emma placed hers back in her place. “Looking a little run down there, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Ernest.” Emma nodded, “I still have time.” She faced him.</p>
<p>“It’s almost up. Who’s going to know the difference?” He asked, eager to get his payment for her head.</p>
<p>Emma’s stare turned dark as she glared right at him. Not at all intimidated by his height, “You sure this is what you wanna do?”</p>
<p>“Fourteen million. It’s a lot of money.” He reminded her.</p>
<p>“Not if you can’t spend it.”</p>
<p>The swish of a knife was heard as Ernest drew out his from inside his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>Emma quickly withdrew a book from the shelf to her right, even quicker than Ernest who was ready to take a swing at her with the blade of his knife. She impacted the man’s hand with the book, blocking away the strike.</p>
<p>Both assassin’s grunted as Ernest’s hand held onto the blonde’s shoulder, while he attempted to strike at her with his knife once more. Emma, of course, quickly dodged his attack, moving up against one of the bookshelves.</p>
<p>As his hand came up again, the knife only becoming closer, Emma quickly raised the book up, she still held in her hands, blocking his strike.</p>
<p>She grunted as she felt her body slam hard against another shelf of books. His strength proved to be a little more stronger than hers at the moment. What followed was a loud enough groan coming out directly from the blonde as she felt the blade of his knife pierce right into her shoulder.</p>
<p>That made her angry, to say the least.</p>
<p>Emma struck the man right in his throat with her bare hand. His head lashing back from her strike, followed by another.</p>
<p>She grunted as she pulled up the man’s arms, feeling as the blade came out of her shoulder. The blonde quickly turned her body over, with her back to him, locking the man’s armed hand right underneath her right arm. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long as the knife went flying out of his grasp.</p>
<p>Emma grunted as she felt him lift her up a bit off of her, tossing her straight forward into the open aisle. She quickly landed on her feet, crouching down with the impact of the throw. As she turned, she charged right at Ernest, striking him right in the groin using nothing but the book she still held in her hands. Hearing as the man grunted in pain.</p>
<p>The blonde screamed in anger, placing the hardcover book right up to the man’s face, causing him to move backward on his feet. She struck the other end of the book hard with the palm of her hand three times. </p>
<p>That only made him angry, as he then reached for the blonde’s face, cupping it entirely with his hand, which felt huge wrapped around her face.</p>
<p>Emma grunted as she could feel his grip tightened.</p>
<p>Ernest shushed her, his grip still tightened around the blonde’s head as he slammed her head against a shelf to left, then another one to his right, then finally to his left again, until he threw her right in between another enclosed aisle.</p>
<p>Just as fast as the blonde’s body landed on the ground, she stood to her feet. Stepping backward as Ernest took big steps towards her. </p>
<p>Emma grunted, feeling a kick from the man right to her chest. Her body flying off in between a set of tables and chairs, landing right back on the floor.</p>
<p>The assassin watched her quickly crawl her way out, standing back to her feet. He grunted as the blonde struck him again right in his groin using the book. Followed by another strike to the face as she placed the book right back against it.</p>
<p>Emma swung the book across his face, slapping it hard, followed by another. She grunted as she felt his hand cover her face up again. Only this time, she quickly grabbed a hold of the man’s fingers, bending them back until she heard them pop.</p>
<p>As he yelled out in pain, she took the opportunity to strike him in the face again using the book, followed by another slap across the face, then another. She twisted his arm, breaking his fingers even more, which caused him to yell out once again.</p>
<p>Another hard strike was delivered right to his stomach this time, followed by another, then another to the chest.</p>
<p>Emma quickly pressed the book against his face, muffling his grunts as the man was finally on his knees. Her arm wrapping around the man’s neck. With each grunt she released, she threw in a punch right to his face. The impact hurting so much more as she kept the book pressed up against him.</p>
<p>He let out a choking sound as Emma struck his throat with a knife hand strike. His head slamming back against one of the shelves with the impact.</p>
<p>His grunts were muffled once again, as this time Emma pressed the spine of the book right into his mouth, striking it hard with the palm of her hand three times fast. Loud thuds being heard against the book shelf with each of her strikes.</p>
<p>Emma didn’t waste anymore time. She quickly dragged the man near one of the tables, holding the book in an upward position, followed by holding his neck against the book. His arm wrapped around her form, wanting to fight back. But he wasn’t quick enough, as then Emma slammed down on the man’s head with her bare fist, hearing a loud pop from his neck snapping.</p>
<p>She panted as the man’s body finally fell dead on the floor. She took the book she had used as a weapon, placing it back in its rightful place on the shelf. Her hand came up against her shoulder, where she had been freshly stabbed, reaching inside her suit jacket. Her eyes looking down at her bloody hand, all while she groaned in pain.</p>
<p>Emma quickly took off running, back under the falling rain again. Her hand on her fresh wound.</p>
<p>She had ten minutes left.</p>
<p>A man walking by turned to look at the blonde, removing the hat from his head as he held up his umbrella. He began to walk behind her, in attempts to try and kill her next. <br/>____________________</p>
<p>Money was being counted by machines down in Sidney’s lair. He picked up a stack of bills, handing them over to Leroy as he walked his way through. “Let it be known the Genie will honor the Excommunicado. No help, no services of any kind.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma ran her way through another street, her hand continuously applying pressure to her bleeding wound. She slammed her body hard against a door, entering a lit hallway. Her fist pounded hard on a metallic door that was quickly to her right. “Doc!” She pounded again, “Doc, it’s Swan!”</p>
<p>The small covering of the window was slid open by the older man, “Ms. Swan.” He shook his head, “No, no. You shouldn’t be here. Hour’s almost up.”</p>
<p>“I know, Doc, please. There’s still time.” She pleaded.</p>
<p>“No! I can’t.” The man hissed.</p>
<p>He would help her, he wanted to, but once her hour was up, anyone who dared to help her, would suffer the consequences.</p>
<p>“I still have five minutes!” She hissed, holding up a gold coin as an offer, “Please.”</p>
<p>The man’s fingers reached for the gold coin, shutting the lid to the window. Every lock on the door turning from the inside as the door soon was pulled open.</p>
<p>He motioned for her to enter, “Come on. Come on.”</p>
<p>Emma removed her jacket, a giant spot of blood already traveling its way down her shoulder as it coated the whiteness of her shirt as she moved further into the room.</p>
<p>“Alright, sit there.” Doc instructed, sitting down beside the examining chair, right by the blonde as Emma exposed her wounded shoulder, groaning in pain. “Let me see.” His eyes studied the blonde’s wound as he dabbed a soaked alcohol cotton ball right on puncture. “Puncture wound. Went deep. Nicked the artery.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, knowing well the damage it had done.</p>
<p>“Here.” Doc pinched a powdery substance that looked like salt, coating the blonde’s wound with it.</p>
<p>Clattering of his instruments sounded as Emma slammed her fist down on them, grunting in pain.</p>
<p>“Alright.” </p>
<p>Emma’s eyes focused on the ticking of the clock in the man’s room. </p>
<p>She had one minute left. </p>
<p>The man was quick, as he began to sew her wound back up. But the ticking of the clock, made it all too slow for Emma as her time was only seconds away from ending.</p>
<p>“Doc?” She called for his attention, hearing him only mumble in response as he was focused on finishing her up. “Doc?”</p>
<p>“We’re halfway there.” Doc mumbled, his hands continuing their steady work.</p>
<p>Beads of sweat coated her forehead as she could feel the sting of the needle. Her eyes focused on the clock, “Five seconds.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>The alert of the amount of time the blonde had left had been reported by one of the operators throughout the establishment as well.</p>
<p>“Emma Swan, Excommunicado. In five, four…”</p>
<p>“Three, two…” Emma counted, her breathing stopping in place as the chime of the clock was heard, indicating a new hour. Which meant her time was entirely up. Her eyes looked over at Doc who’s hands soon stopped working.</p>
<p>"One."</p>
<p>“Sorry, Ms. Swan.” The man stepped away from the blonde, feeling bad that he could no longer help her.</p>
<p>Emma nodded in understanding, “I know. Rules.”</p>
<p>“Ah, rules.” The older man nodded.</p>
<p>“Emma Swan. Fourteen million, open contract is now in effect. All services are suspended.” The operator spoke through her microphone as everyone else quickly got back to work.</p>
<p>Phones rang off the hook as text messages of the open contract were sent out to every assassin there was. Eugenia’s eyes looked up from behind her glasses at the sound of every ringing cell.</p>
<p>Gold’s cell went off as he read the text message on his screen. “And away we go.”</p>
<p>Emma took the small surgical instrument from Doc’s hands, reaching over for his mirror as she placed it right in front of her. She finished stitching herself up, biting down on the thread, spitting out the rest, quickly standing from the chair, searching for the same medication the man had once given her.</p>
<p>“Top shelf. On the right.” Doc instructed her. Nodding as the blonde reached for the correct bottle, “Yeah. Take four. It will give you energy. Help with the pain.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, quickly popping four pills into her mouth, chewing them down for faster effect.</p>
<p>Doc walked over to his desk, opening up a top drawer while he reached for his Derringer handgun. His eyes on Emma. “Ms. Swan?” He continued as the blonde turned to look his way, after tucking in her shirt. “They’ll never believe I stopped on the hour.”</p>
<p>“But you did.” Replied Emma.</p>
<p>“They’ll know.”</p>
<p>“Know what?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I told you where the medicine was.” He replied, handing the weapon over to the blonde, which she soon took. Because Emma knew, he had a point.</p>
<p>Doc moved over to his tray, dabbing a pair of gauzes with alcohol as Emma checked the ammo of his weapon.</p>
<p>She closed it back up, standing in place as she turned to face the man again, “Where?” She asked.</p>
<p>Doc lifted up his shirt, pointing to his upper stomach, “Here. Just below my floating rib. Be sure not to hit my large intestine.”</p>
<p>The shot echoed loudly throughout the man’s home as Emma took the shot.</p>
<p>Doc grunted in pain, his hand on his wound, “Wait!” He groaned seeing as the blonde was about to leave, “One may not be enough.”</p>
<p>The blonde cocked his weapon once again as the man undid his bow tie and opened up his shirt enough to expose part of his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He pointed with his finger, “Be sure not to graze my collar-” He groaned in pain again as Emma quickly took the second shot.</p>
<p>Emma placed the man’s weapon down by his desk, walking over to him as she reached for her suit jacket, quickly placing it around her form as she began to walk out of the room.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Ms. Swan.” Doc groaned, causing her to stop in her tracks, looking at him over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Doc.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pawn Shop Knife Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive my delay on updating this one and my others! Life has been pretty busy, but finally I was able to get in a new chapter, which so happens to be one of my favorite scenes from part 3 of the John Wick franchise. I only hope I did it justice with my descriptions. Happy reading! :) and thank you all for still supporting me through this 3rd installment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With rain water drenching over her once again, Emma pushed through the heavy set door. Only with the adrenaline inside her body, plus the medication she had taken- she wasn’t feeling much of anything at the moment. </p>
<p>Heads turned to glance her way as Emma ran past a couple of Mandarin assassins. Not paying any mind to them as she ran.</p>
<p><em>“That’s her.”</em> Said one of them in their language. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah. Let’s go.”</em>
</p>
<p>One of them removed the binnie from his head as they all took off after her.</p>
<p>Emma stopped, looking from side to side at first. Knowing that they would be stupid enough to come after her. Her eyes turning forward as shouts from every assassin was heard.</p>
<p>Quickly running to her left, Emma entered a chandelier shop. Her arm bumping against one that was low enough to be at her height. The glass pieces of it clinking against one another as she brushed by.</p>
<p>Entering another door, she rushed up two sets of stairs, until she made her way inside another door. The clock clicked loudly as her hands locked it in place. Moving by a closed pawn shop, she passed by rows of mirrors. Running her way straight ahead, she moved along the weapons area of the shop. Her head turning to her right, at the sight of weapons, neatly placed inside a glass casing counter.</p>
<p>It shook as she quickly attempted to open it up, only to discover it was locked. Growing impatient however, Emma brought her forearm upward, banging her elbow hard against the glass counter, causing it shatter.</p>
<p>She quickly reached for a Remington 1851 caliber, walking towards the bullets that were placed against a wall. Reaching for a 44 cartridge, she attempted to load it into the cylinder of the weapon. Attempting to push it inside with her thumb, feeling as it would stop right in the middle, not being the right fit. She lightly sighed, moving towards the broken counter once again, while her hands shook the bullet out of the weapon. </p>
<p>Placing the bullet on top of the glass counter, she grabbed a hold of another Remington model that had been beside the one she had retrieved first. Glancing towards the door, knowing well that the other assassins would be arriving shortly, she got to work.</p>
<p>Emma removed the cylinder from the second Remington weapon, placing it on the counter. Smashing the weapon down against the hard edge of the counter, she split the weapon in half.</p>
<p>Using the butt of the first Remington against the other, she banged against the second one’s side, releasing the hammer from its place. </p>
<p>All while the other assassins reached the locked door.</p>
<p><em>“Shoot the door.”</em> One of them ordered. </p>
<p>Emma’s head turned to the sound of two gunshots echoing throughout the shop. Her hands moved quickly, placing the barrel back against the other part of the gun, assembling the cylinder and hammer back in place along with its screws, all in all while creating her own Frankenrevolver style weapon. Two light clicks were heard as the blonde’s thumb pulled back on the hammer. </p>
<p>Bringing it up to her ear, she spinned the cylinder, one click at a time, listening carefully for the final clicks until she loaded up the bullet inside of it.</p>
<p>Her body spun around to face the door, spinning the cylinder in a fast motion as she took aim, weapon close to her hip, firing a single head shot, killing the first assassin that entered the door.</p>
<p>She ran a few feet away, crouching down by a shelf, waiting for the next one to come her way.</p>
<p>Surely enough, at the first sight of a barrel belonging to one of their weapons, Emma stepped out, grabbing a hold of the barrel, pushing it off to the side while a random, loud shot was fired. Glass shattering was heard around both struggling assassin’s, as well as their grunts.</p>
<p>A hard thud followed, as the blonde flipped the first man over onto the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>Emma turned to her right, blocking an incoming punch from another of the assassins. She released a loud grunt, while she grabbed a hold of his arm, striking it hard with her knee as she brought it upward. His weapon falling to the floor by their feet, while they continued to struggle among each other.</p>
<p>He grunted as he was struck again, this time in his stomach with the blonde’s knee. His body flipping onto the floor next to his companion.</p>
<p>Emma held up her hands, grabbing a hold of the first assassin’s weapon as he stood. His screams over powered by two missed shots that were fired, shattering more glass around them.</p>
<p>Emma stuck at the man’s neck with a knife hand strike. She took aim with his own weapon as she now held it in her possession, firing a missed shot, shattering the glass behind him, as he dodged it. Feeling her forearms being struck with such force it flew the weapon out of her hands and onto the floor.</p>
<p>The man grunted, grabbing a hold of the blonde’s shirt with a tight fist, by her collar. Emma’s grunts were heard as well as she could feel her body being slammed against one of the cabinets. Her forearm coming up in an instant, blocking a punch coming her way.</p>
<p>Her eyes looked down at the assassin on the floor, who was slowly starting to move, working his way up. While struggling with the other one grabbing a hold of her, her foot stomped down on the man’s handgun that was on the ground. Pushing it away with her foot, she delivered a kick right to the man’s face, sending his body back on the ground.</p>
<p>The blonde grunted, using all of her strength to loosen the man’s grip from her collar, swinging his arm away, only to block a kick using her forearm. She groaned again, feeling as his foot came back up rather quickly, delivering a kick right to the side of her head.</p>
<p>Glass shattering was the next thing that was heard, as the blonde was pushed back against the cabinet, even harder this time.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, feeling a punch being delivered right to her stomach. Her arm came up even quicker, blocking another attempted punch to her face. Once again both assassin’s struggling for dominance. </p>
<p>The cabinets behind the man shook as Emma pushed him against the glass rather hard. His body flipping over onto the ground again.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked up at the other man running her way again, She grunted, feeling another hard punch being delivered right to her stomach. The skillful assassin was so quick, he grabbed a hold of her arm in a lock, delivering another punch right to her back. He stood behind her, holding her in a lock by her head.</p>
<p>The blonde grunted, feeling her head being smashed right through the glass of another cabinet. Her hands fought, grabbing a hold of the man’s own hands, while walking a few steps forward. It wasn’t until she had enough space, that she finally rolled her body onto the floor, causing the assassin to roll with her. Her body landing right beside him.</p>
<p>It was the man’s turn to grunt as he felt her elbow impact his face. </p>
<p>Blocking another attempted strike from her, he tried delivering a blow to her face using his knee, but it was quickly blocked by her. </p>
<p>Emma was able to sit up a little, enough to deliver a punch right to the man’s groin. His hand automatically grabbing a hold of her ponytail. Even through his scream of pain, both stood up quickly to their feet, ready to continue fighting.</p>
<p>Both stood in their stance, looking behind them at the casings of knives that were on display. Both assassins did a quick double take, using their elbows to grab a hold of any knife they could get their hands on at that moment.</p>
<p>The blonde quickly dodged a knife strike from him, almost crouching, while she struck him in the thigh using her knife. The swish of it being heard next as she pulled it right out.</p>
<p>Her arm came up, blocking an attempted strike by the man’s knife. Holding his arm in place, she attempted to strike at him only to be blocked as well. They remained in that struggling stance for a while, until the blonde’s head quickly turned to look to her left side at another upcoming assassin running his way towards her.</p>
<p>That’s when Emma released herself from the man’s grip, tossing the knife from a few feet away at the one running towards her. She saw as the man groaned in pain, once the knife struck his shoulder. His body dropping to the floor, until he quickly pulled out the knife, running his way up to her again.</p>
<p>Emma spun the other man around, keeping her dominance against his armed hand, that still held the knife. It wasn’t until she was positioned in front of him again, that she was able to maneuver his own hand towards his own stomach. Both grunting, as the blonde used her thigh to push in the blade of his knife into the man’s stomach.</p>
<p>She grunted as the next thing she felt, while turning her attention towards the man running up to her again, was a flying kick delivered right to her chest. It was hard enough to send her body flying across the room just a few feet, until she landed hard on the floor.</p>
<p>One of the three assassin’s fighting her now, who had performed the flying kick, quickly brought his knees towards his chest as he was lying on the floor. Swinging them hard forward, he expertly performed a kickstand move, standing back on his feet. He kneeled, tossing the knife quickly towards the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, following the knife as it landed hard on the floor, blade pierced right through the wood, close between her spread out legs. She grabbed a hold of the knife, tossing it again at the same assassin, striking him in the shoulder once again. All while standing to her feet, but not before breaking the glass case that was next to her to grab a few knives this time.</p>
<p>The sounds of blades clattering on the floor, swishing as they were thrown among the assassins, was all that was heard for a while. Along with their grunts. Plenty of blades were thrown Emma’s way, missing her entirely, until one struck her right in her forearm. Some luckily bouncing right off of her. But, given the adrenaline that was running through her body at the moment, she didn’t very much feel it. Not enough to care about it anyway.</p>
<p>Tossing blade after blade, she managed to strike two of them herself. </p>
<p>She held her arm up, blocking at attempted strike as one of them came right at her, ready to stab her. He grunted as he quickly felt how the blonde jammed one of her own knives right into his gut. Groaning again, as she used his body as a shield against another knife that had been thrown at her, which soon ended piercing the man’s back.</p>
<p>Glass shattered as Emma slammed him against one of the display cabinets, using him as a shield again against another tossed knife that pierced his upper back this time. </p>
<p>Emma used her feet to kick at one of the man’s feet, followed by the other as she tripped him hard onto the floor.</p>
<p>The swish of knives followed, as the blonde tossed one to the man’s chest, killing him in an instant. And, just as quickly, she turned her attention to the next assassin, tossing another knife right at him as he grunted in pain.</p>
<p>Quickly she moved towards another cabinet. Her hands reached for two knives that she quickly tossed at one of them that began to stand. Kneeling down, she quickly shattered the glass next to her, grabbing six knives this time, tossing one of them right to the other assassin who remained standing. Standing to her feet, she tossed six knives at the second one, one after another piercing through him, until the last knife was aimed right for his head.</p>
<p>As she turned to her left to the one on the floor, a shot was fired from his weapon as he felt a knife pierce through his forearm. Emma tossed another knife, followed by another to the head with a hard motion. Standing before him at a close proximity.</p>
<p>She sighed, her head quickly glancing at both dead bodies before her.</p>
<p>Her head turned at the sound of someone running her way again. It was a third one, who was ready to shoot at her.</p>
<p>She reacted, quickly grabbing a hold of the man’s forearm, while a missed shot was fired at random from his weapon. All while the blonde held the man’s arm over her head. He was quick to loosen from her grip, attempting to deliver a kick which was blocked by her even quicker. </p>
<p>Emma took a few steps back, her eyes studying the man’s movements as he reached for an ax, while another one of his companions was running up to them just a few feet away. She quickly dodged an attempted strike from his ax, delivering a front kick right to the other’s gut, who came running towards her. </p>
<p>She grabbed onto the other one’s arm, swinging him forward just a few feet past the other assassin, while dodging another attempted strike from the second one who now held another small ax within his hands. </p>
<p>Emma grunted as her back slammed against a wall, while she dodged one, then another, followed by another swing of both assassin’s axes. Her hand came up at another attempted strike, pushing one the man’s forearms out of the way, while delivering a punch right to his face, causing him to grunt in pain.</p>
<p>Grabbing a hold of the sleeve from the bald assassin’s jacket, she blocked another strike from his ax, all while quickly striking his throat with a knife hand strike. </p>
<p>The man grunted in pain as the blonde held his arm in a lock, until a loud pop was heard. </p>
<p>Striking up her hand, Emma had broken his arm.</p>
<p>She struck him in the face again, moving away, blocking another attempted strike from the other assassin, followed by another.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until she grabbed his arm a second time, that Emma delivered a punch right to the man’s side. </p>
<p>Spinning her body around, until her back faced his, she brought his arm over her head and on her shoulder. Another loud pop was heard, followed by the man’s screams as she broke his arm as well.</p>
<p>She tossed him aside, giving her attention to the one who had been on prior on the floor. Blocking a strike as he came at her with an even bigger knife, she locked his good arm underneath hers in a hold, moving him around until she faced him again. Using the palm of her hand, she pressed it against the man’s face, pushing him down until he spinned onto the floor.</p>
<p>Turning her attention to the other assassin, she blocked an attempted punch, only to be struck in the chest with the palm of his hand next. Which sent her body back onto the floor. </p>
<p>As the man grunted in anger, launching towards her again, determined to kill her, Emma was quick to stand back up on her feet, holding onto his armed hand again, while she swung him against a cabinet.</p>
<p>He grunted, feeling a punch being delivered to his stomach, while Emma still held onto his armed hand. </p>
<p>Emma spun his body around, smashing his face against the glass of the cabinet, which shattered in an instant. She managed to free him of the ax, blocking one of his kicks and striking him in the chest as she slammed him onto the floor. She quickly moved towards one of the dead bodies that was decorated with rows of knives to their chest.</p>
<p>Pulling out one of the knives, her head turned towards the bald assassin who was running his way up to her again. Blocking one of his punches, she slashed his side, right near his oblique muscle with her knife. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she moved it over her head, placing it against her shoulder.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until she quickly brought it up again and slammed it down hard, that the man screamed in pain from another shattered bone.</p>
<p>Even with both arms now broken, he still attempted to swing at her. Which the blonde quickly blocked with her free hand, striking him in the head with the blade of her knife. As he still attempted to pull the knife out of his own head, Emma slammed down on the handle of the knife, using the palm of her hand two times, until he was brought to his knees and fell dead on the floor.</p>
<p>Emma quickly blocked another attempted strike with another knife by the only left assassin, slamming his body back against one of the broken cabinets. She grabbed a hold of the man’s arm in a lock underneath her own, turning his body over, until she was placed completely behind him.</p>
<p>Holding him a lock and with one arm broken, he was only able to block an attempted strike with his good arm, using his forearm against the blonde. But clearly, she proved to him that he wasn’t strong enough. </p>
<p>He grunted as Emma pulled his hair, yanking the man’s head to the side. His eyes wide and looking as the blade of the knife she held in her hand began to move closer and closer.</p>
<p>Emma could be rather strong when angry, and she was very, very angry.</p>
<p>She grunted, her eyes glaring right at him. The knife in her hand slightly trembled as she used all of her strength she could muster until the tip of the blade touched his eye. His grunts, followed by a squishing sound were heard as Emma pushed the blade in further until his body gave her the indication that the blade had ended his life.</p>
<p>Emma’s chest moved rapidly up and down from her heavy pants. Thunder sounding just outside the quiet shop, along with pouring rain.</p>
<p>Her head turned to the sound of a light cough from one of the assassins that were clearly still alive. She watched him from a good distance as his hands began to pull out the knife that was stuck to his chest. The object clattering on the floor, beside him.</p>
<p>Emma bent down to reach for an ax as he attempted to reach for a weapon. She lifted the ax above her head, throwing it with both hands quite expertly. She had such a fine form that the blade of it stuck the man right on his head, even from a distance. </p>
<p>Her boots clicked against the wooden floor as she calmly- but feeling rather exhausted after that much put up fight- walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Swan's Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if all my readers read my author's notes, but if you don't you must. This chapter for example contains important information. First, you will discover more about Emma's real background, which she goes by another name. Second, I've given Cora the part of the Director, but her and Regina are not in any way related in this fic. Those of you who have seen the John Wick films won't be lost. Happy reading and I am excited about the next upcoming chapter as Regina will finally make an appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“That’s her.”</em> A man spoke in Italian to his companion sitting in the passenger seat of their car. Both eyes on Emma.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell them she’s arriving at the corner.”</em>
</p>
<p>The assassin within the passenger seat reached for his phone, dialing a number to alert the rest of the blonde’s presence. </p>
<p>Emma walked along, drenched in rain water. Her head turned to the sound of a vehicle approaching her at a fast speed that impacted her almost immediately. She grunted as her body rolled onto the hood of the car, landing hard against the wet pavement. Just as quickly as she stood, another car impacted her with the same speed. This time with her head meeting the windshield of the vehicle. </p>
<p>Due to the adrenaline, of course, she quickly sat up. Bright headlights shining her way as Emma quickly took off running.</p>
<p>Two assassins on motorcycles watched as the blonde, once again ran for her life, while the ones inside the vehicles chased after her.</p>
<p>Horses softly cried out as Emma ran inside some stables, past a few men leading some of their horses out. </p>
<p>Soon after, three assassins, weapons drawn out, entered the stables. All going their separate ways, while on alert for any signs of the blonde.</p>
<p>One of the men’s heads turned, his eyes growing wide from the presence of the blonde. He groaned as her fist impacted his face, while Emma held onto his arm. Another groan escaped him, while she turned her back to him, delivering another blow to his face with her elbow.</p>
<p>Emma struggled with him at first, slamming his locked arm upward against her, injuring it. She maneuvered him to her movements, placing him in front of her. Her knee striking his stomach. She grunted in her struggle again for just a minute. Her hand reached for the man’s leg, causing his body to slam hard onto the hay covered floor, while she kneeled expertly beside him.</p>
<p>He grunted once again, as she stood, her foot stomped strongly against his groin. Followed by another kick to his face.</p>
<p>Emma bent down to reach for the man’s weapon, jerking it back as a shot was fired right near the ground. Almost aiming for her hand. Another assassin chased after her soon after as she ran.</p>
<p>The blonde quickly pulled on the reins of a black stallion, moving the animal to her liking as quickly as she could. The assassin chasing after her, grunted as he was impacted by the horse’s behind, sending his body flying hard against the gates.</p>
<p>Emma watched him as he was determined to stand back to his feet. She grunted while with her hand, smacked the horse’s shoulder, hitting a nerve that caused the animal to deliver a fast and hard kick right to the man’s face. His body falling to the floor unconscious.</p>
<p>Her head quickly turned to the sound of the other horses crying out. She ran up to one of them, sliding her body underneath the animal, her hands reaching for the other assassin’s weapon as she quickly stood to her feet. Two shots firing out of the man’s weapon as they struggled.</p>
<p>Emma’s next move was to jump up, twisting her lower body so her legs would wrap around the man’s neck. It was a move she didn’t perform often, but it was one that always worked. She brought him down onto the ground along with her.</p>
<p>Both stood up rather quickly, the blonde’s grip tightened around the man’s wrist, preventing him from using his weapon as both assassins danced around for a while in such position. His back turned towards her, while Emma wrapped her arms around his form, her grip on his weapon never loosening as two random shots were fired against the floor. Clouds of dirt rising up, while the horses cried out around them.</p>
<p>Emma dodged one of the man’s attempted punches, pushing him slightly away as she blocked another incoming punch. As both her arms wrapped around his own arm, the blonde kneeled down, crouching forward, causing the man’s body to spin onto the floor, right over her own.</p>
<p>Standing to her feet, she quickly rushed towards a baby stallion. By the look of it was probably in his teens, which she knew those horses tended to be more afraid of any movement around them. Her hands were placed against the animal's fur, as the horse’s back legs delivered two hard kicks to the man’s face. Knocking him out unconscious.</p>
<p>There was one more assassin left. </p>
<p>Emma moved along as the last of them was coming her way. She reached for the man’s arm, as two random shots were fired, frightening the horses around them. She turned her back to him. She pulled hard on the man’s arm causing his body to flip over hers as she kneeled. </p>
<p>Quickly blocking an attempted punch from the man, she grabbed onto his armed hand, knocking the weapon out of his grip as it clattered onto the floor. </p>
<p>The blonde dodged one of the man’s punches, followed by two of his kicks. She grunted as he then delivered another quick kick right to her chest. Her body slamming back against another horse. </p>
<p>The man shouted as he attempted to deliver a punch. A punch that was then blocked by the blonde, while she struck him twice in the back with a knife hand strike. Blocking another one of the man’s punches, her grip tightened around the man’s suit, holding onto his arm as she flipped him over her body while she kneeled. His body landing on the ground with a hard thud.</p>
<p>Emma quickly moved towards the horse, grabbing a hold of the animal's reins that were equipped with it. She wrapped the leathered reins tightly around the grunting man’s neck, grabbing a hold of the seat of the animal as she quickly mounted it, riding away all while the man was dragged. His screams heard until he slammed hard against a pile of hay and wooden wall.</p>
<p>As she rode out of the stables, mounted on the horse. The two assassins on their bikes soon chased after her, engines revving. </p>
<p>Pedestrians' heads turned to the sight of the blonde on the horse and the other two chasing after her on their bikes. Emma made her way through a line of traffic, listening as the wheels on their motorcycles screeched right on the pavement as they turned to follow her. </p>
<p>Emma looked back as one of the assassins caught up to her, wanting to reach for her arm to knock her off of the horse. The blonde yanked her arm away, delivering two punches to the man’s helmet, punches she was sure echoed inside of it, enough to bang on his eardrums. She quickly slammed his head against the handles of his bike, all while reaching for the handgun he had strapped to his back. </p>
<p>Aiming right to the man’s head, she fired two bullets through the helmet, all while his body soon lost control of the bike, slamming right into a truck.</p>
<p>The engine of the other biker revved, following Emma close beside her, while the blonde slid her body beside the animal to her left, holding onto the reins as tightly as she could. Using the animal’s body for cover.</p>
<p>She waited until the second motorcyclist was close enough to aim her weapon right at his bike. She fired three shots at the front tire, causing the man to lose complete control of it, as it lifted upward and sent his body flying forwards, while it slammed against a car. Horns honked in the distance as the blonde continued to ride off into the night.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma Swan. Open contract. Increase, fifteen million.”</em>
</p>
<p>Robert Gold read the text of the bounty increased on the blonde’s head through his phone. “Where are you going, Emma?” He asked among himself, wondering how the blonde would get out of this alive. He knew she would, but he still wondered how.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>The night had grown quiet as Emma rushed towards an old looking theater. The lights of it shining bright. Her hand slammed down against the plastic window, her eyes taking in the woman sitting behind it, inside the ticket booth.</p>
<p>“We are closed.” The woman’s thick Russian accent sounded calmly. Her eyes still focused on the piece of literature she held before her.</p>
<p>Another loud thump was heard, as Emma placed the crucifix against the window, slamming it down. Her pants sounding heavy as the woman’s head slowly turned to face her.</p>
<p>An assassin’s head turned towards the blonde, watching as she entered the theater. They wouldn’t be able to kill her there. For now.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Soft piano music played out through the entrance, as two men held the doors open for the blonde to enter. The light dim.</p>
<p>Making her way through, Emma stopped in front of a desk that was placed a few feet before the main entrance. Where a group of men sat, their eyes on her as she placed down the crucifix. </p>
<p><em>“It’s been a while.”</em> One of the men spoke to her in Russian.</p>
<p>Emma dug inside her suit jacket, the few gold coins she still had in her possession rattling as she placed them on the table before them, followed by the medallion Gold had given her. Her eyes focused on them.</p>
<p><em>“And the belt.”</em> One of the three men sitting behind the desk motioned to her.</p>
<p>Emma stood silent for a short minute, before removing her belt without any hesitation on her part. Its buckle clanked loudly as she placed it flat and laid out on the wooden table.</p>
<p><em>“Show her the way.”</em> His head turned to the third man who stood up and waited for the blonde patiently to follow him.</p>
<p>Emma grabbed a hold of her crucifix, her eyes on both men who remained seated, <em>“Be seeing you.”</em> She told them in perfect Russian.</p>
<p><em>“Be seeing you.”</em> Both replied in unison. Their heads followed Emma who moved on further into the theater.<br/>____________________</p>
<p><em>“Again!”</em> Shouted a woman, who sat a few feet away from the lit up stage, watching as one of her ballerinas performed a dance. Messing up on one of the parts. Like Sidney Glass, and Robert Gold, she was one of the top ones. Not of the High Table, but they owned their own kingdoms. And if anyone could help Emma right now, it would be her. Cora. Or the Director as she was well known by. The woman who brought her up to be what she now was. She owed her that much.</p>
<p><em>“Again!”</em> Her shouts echoed in Russian, while the closing of doors echoed throughout the theater. Cora’s eyes were filled with surprise at the sight of the blonde, who stood and kneeled before her now, her head bowed down in respect. An expression she didn’t allow the blonde to see on her.</p>
<p>“Irina.” Cora spoke the blonde’s true name. Her Russian name. A name she hadn’t heard or spoke out in years. Not since Emma left to become what she expertly was. “Why have you come home?” She asked. Her voice cold, yet calm. Her eyes looking forward again.</p>
<p>Emma held up her crucifix before her. Her green eyes glancing up into her own.</p>
<p>“You present this to me like an answer.”</p>
<p>“I still have my ticket.” Emma replied, holding up her crucifix, practically begging for help.</p>
<p>“After all the chaos you’ve caused for the last few weeks, you think your ticket is valid?” Cora spat. Her stare cold, “You forget that the Ruska Roma is bound by the High Table, and the High Table stands above all?” She asked. “They could kill me just for talking to you.” She leaned in, her lip twitching in anger, “You honor me by bringing death to my front door.”</p>
<p>Her eyes took in the sight of a desperate child. A child she dearly missed, but wasn’t about to show it.</p>
<p>“Oh, Irina. What has become of you?” Cora asked, never remembering once, the sight of the blonde in this state.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked down to the carpet, her Russian spoken out in perfection towards the woman, <em>“I am Irina Jovonovich.”</em> Her eyes looked up, locking with Cora’s as she spat her next words out, <em>“I am a child of the Belarus, an orphan of your tribe… You are bound to help me…”</em> Her voice raised an octave as she spat her last spoken Russian vocabulary. She held the crucifix more towards Cora, tightening her grip around it as it wrapped around her fingers, “You are bound. And I am owed.”</p>
<p>Classical music played out through the older woman’s momentary pause. </p>
<p>“Rooney, enough!” She shouted, her eyes looking towards her dancer as she fell onto the floor. Standing to her feet, her head looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was still kneeled in place, <em>“With me.”</em></p>
<p>Emma stood to her feet, following the woman in silence. Her eyes looking at the ballerina who sat exhausted on the stage floor. The girl’s back covered in tattoos very much like Emma’s, only with a slight difference.</p>
<p>The blonde followed Cora right through two back doors that lead into the backstage of the theater. Two of her guards walking right behind her. It was silent, despite there being more of her girls in their costumes. Some practicing, some doing warm up stretches. It all felt very familiar to Emma. Very much like the home she remembered.</p>
<p>“You are owed.” Cora spoke calmly, walking along with the blonde in tow, “You are owed nothing, Irina. You know, when my pupils first come here, they wish for one thing. A life free of suffering. I try to dissuade them from these childish notions, but as you know, art is pain.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head, along with Cora's, turned to a girl sitting on a chair, her foot stretched out on another chair that was placed before her as she ripped off her loose toenail without so much as a flinch or cry of pain of any kind. The girl simply turned her head, her eyes locking on the blonde’s.</p>
<p>“Life is suffering.” Cora turned the corner, heading down a set of stairs. The blonde walking beside her now. “Somehow you managed to get out. But here you are, back where you began.” She stopped on her tracks, facing the blonde, “All of this for what? <em>A kid?”</em></p>
<p>Emma’s lip quivered as she continued to follow her, <em>“He wasn’t just a kid. It was my family.”</em></p>
<p>Thump after thump was heard as a pair of young boys wrestled on a mat. One performing one of the same moves Emma had been taught within these very walls. </p>
<p>The blonde stopped as Cora did, her eyes looking into the woman’s as she smirked.</p>
<p><em>“Fond memories?”</em> Cora asked her, continuing well on her way.</p>
<p>The blonde’s eyes connected with those of the two boys who wrestled before her. Everyone in that room stopped at the mere sight of the blonde. Her being a legend and all.</p>
<p>The next room they walked through was lit up only by dim lights that were against the walls. That and a single fireplace. A row of ballerina’s practiced as their instructor told them how to move step by step. A fine piano piece playing throughout the room.</p>
<p>Two men standing by two wooden doors that led to another room, pulled them open. Standing in place as Cora and Emma, both stepped right inside.</p>
<p>“Sit.” Cora motioned towards the table in the center of the room, equipped with chairs.</p>
<p>The blonde’s head turned towards the doors as they closed, leaving both of them alone. She looked back at Cora who sat in front of her, across the table. She pulled out the chair before her, feeling the warmth of the giant fireplace that was lit up behind her as she sat. Her eyes locked on the woman sitting before her.</p>
<p>“Even if I wanted to, I can’t help you, Irina.” Cora’s voice was once again calm, “The High Table wants your life. How can you fight the wind? How can you smash the mountains? How can you bury the ocean? How can you escape from the light? Of course, you can go to the dark. But they’re in the dark, too.” She paused, “So tell me, Irina. What do you really want?”</p>
<p>“Passage.” Emma replied, her tone almost a whisper.</p>
<p>“Where did you want to go?” Cora casked.</p>
<p>“Casablanca.” She replied.</p>
<p>Cora chuckled, “The path to paradise begins in hell.”</p>
<p>Emma leaned against the table, holding out her crucifix before the woman, “I know you have connections. You know of someone there who should be able to help me.”</p>
<p>Cora looked at her in silence for a moment, the corner of her lip quirking up into a tiny smirk. A smirk that spelled out a mystery. Because she did know of someone in Morocco who would help her.</p>
<p>“So be it.” She reached for the crucifix, holding it within her hand, “You hand me your ticket, I will tear it. If that’s what you really desire.”</p>
<p>Emma unwrapped the string of beads from around her knuckles, handing it over to Cora, who didn’t hesitate to take it within her grasp. She tore the crucifix from the beads with one fast yank. As she held it up for one of her guards to take, Emma stood from her chair, removing her suit jacket from her body, while she worked in undoing the buttons of her shirt.</p>
<p>Cora’s guard took an iron from its stand, screwing on the crucifix to the end of it.</p>
<p>Emma turned to face Cora, nodding as she placed a chair in front of her, sitting down, while she pulled down on her shirt to expose her upper back. Visible bruises and injuries coating one of her upper shoulders and some on her arm and ab muscles. </p>
<p>The man held the crucifix near the flames of the fire, standing behind the blonde as he waited for direction.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes met with Cora’s as she leaned against the chair, all while the woman remained seated before her.</p>
<p>“With this, Irina, your ticket is torn.”</p>
<p>Emma yelled out in pain as the red burning crucifix was held against the skin on her back, burning its brand over part of her tattoo. Strands of fallen golden hair covered her face as she panted, groaning in pain as the hot object was finally removed from her back.</p>
<p>“Instructions will be given to you on who to look for when you arrive to Morocco.” Cora spoke, her eyes connecting with Emma’s, “You can never come home again.” She stood from her chair, “Take her to the lifeboat.” She ordered, leaning in, taking in the green color of the blonde’s eyes for one last time, “Do svidanya.”</p>
<p>The sound of the door closing was heard once again, as Emma was left panting against the chair. “Do svidanya.” She muttered.</p>
<p>Even though she was in an extreme amount of pain, she was grateful for Cora’s help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Queen of Morocco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so I have been super excited about this chapter and the next, as before I decided to accept the request in making these John Wick AU's into a set of fics with SQ included, I was already having the idea of giving Regina Sofia's part in the film. With changes of my own of course to fit their parts better. I do so hope you enjoy it! I am following the films accordingly, but just know that however part 4 ends, I will make it work so that our ladies will end up together. ;) I always do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A classic gray Mercedes pulled up front the Continental. A pair of boots stepped their way out as a redheaded woman walked her way up the stairs, all through the lobby. Her trench coat clapping with each step she took. Her blue eyes focused on Eugenia as she stood before her, placing down her small briefcase on top of the counter.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Continental. How may I help you?” Eugenia asked.</p>
<p>The light clanking of metal sounded as Zelena placed down, not a gold coin, but an even bigger, almost black coin before the older woman. Slowly pushing it forward as she remained silent. </p>
<p>Eugenia’s eyes looked down at the coin, taking it within her grasp as she studied the letter A that was engraved on it, with a snake wrapped around it in a circular motion. Knowing well, she worked and served the High Table. She was the one they sent to take care of their affairs.</p>
<p>The older woman placed the coin back on the counter top, picking up the phone as she dialed a number, “Sir.” She spoke over the phone, her eyes focused on Zelena, “There is an Adjudicator here to see you. Very well, sir.” She hung the call, her eyes looking towards the redhead woman again, “The manager is in the lounge.”</p>
<p>Zelena moved on her way, knowing well where Gold was to be found.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“I presume you’re here to discuss Emma Swan.” Zelena’s head turned to the sound of Gold’s voice, walking her way towards him while Gold continued, “If that’s so, we can make this short. I told her to walk away, she declined to do so. And that’s the all of it.” </p>
<p>“Ms. Swan broke the rules.” Zelena simply replied. Straight to the point.</p>
<p>Gold nodded, his hands placed behind his back as he stood up straight, “Oh, yes. And I haven’t got the slightest idea where she is-”</p>
<p>“You’re mistaken.” There was a smirk on the woman’s lips, “I’m not here for Ms. Swan. I’m here because Ms. Swan broke the rules in this hotel. The blood was spilt on the grounds of the Continental. Was it not?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” Gold nodded, “As a matter of fact, the body gets colder within these very walls.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to see it.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Gold pulled on the gates of the elevator as they came to stop once they reached the furnace room. Being a gentleman in all the extent of the word, he allowed Zelena to step out first. The woman walking out with a great deal of elegance, holding out her hand that held onto her pair of leather gloves as she walked on by. Her head slightly turned towards Gold, as the man walked slightly past her again, leading the way further into the room.</p>
<p>Bodies were being rolled by in black plastic bags. </p>
<p>Both Gold and Zelena stopped at the sight of Robin Lockley’s now pale, dead body. He had a white sheet covering his nude state, all but his head. </p>
<p>Gold leaned in, inspecting the now dried up bullet hole that was in the middle of the corpse’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Robin Locksley.” Zelena’s eyes looked from the body to Gold’s own eyes, “A newly instated member of the High Table, slain by Ms. Swan while seeking sanctuary in the Continental.” She leaned down, inches away from Robin’s own face. Her eyes taking in the sight of the bullet hole branded on his forehead, “With a .45 ACP, it appears.” Her head tilted, standing back up as her eyes looked to Gold.</p>
<p>“I had no control over Ms. Swan’s actions.” Replied Gold. His voice lightly echoing throughout the lit furnace room.</p>
<p>“And yet, she lives because you deemed it so, yes?” She asked him, a brow slightly raised.</p>
<p>“Yes.” His reply was almost a whisper.</p>
<p>“You have known Ms. Swan for a great many years. It might even be fair to call you friends, yes?” She continued as Gold remained silent, “Instead of stopping her, instead of killing her, you stood by and let her walk away after she shot Robin Locksley in front of you.”</p>
<p>“I made her Excommunicado.” Gold replied.</p>
<p>“But not before you gave her an hour to escape.” Zelena stated.</p>
<p>“She broke the rules in my hotel.”</p>
<p>“This is exactly the problem, your hotel. Where is your fealty?” The redhead asked him.</p>
<p>Gold’s brows furrowed, “I’ve been of service for over forty years.”</p>
<p>“Under the Table. Serving the Table. Everything is under the Table.” Zelena stated once again, “I understand that you have your loyalties, but this cannot be overlooked. Let me be clear. I’m here to adjudge you. You have one week to get your affairs in order.”</p>
<p>Gold’s brows raised, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Zelena’s expression remained the same, blank and straight to the point. “At such time, your successor will be named.” She continued as the man’s brows furrowed, “There are rules. They are the only thing that separate us-”</p>
<p>“From the animals.” Gold finished her sentence.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She nodded, “You have seven days.”</p>
<p>Gold’s eyes took in Robin’s cold corpse, listening to the redhead’s boots as they clicked as she walked a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>Zelena turned back to face the man, “In the meantime, if you need any assistance with your transition, you may look for me in room 217.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy your stay at the Continental.” Gold smiled a sarcastic smile, which was soon gone as soon as the woman walked out of the room. His eyes falling on Robin’s corpse again.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Leroy walked into a room, his pace quickened as he spotted Sidney. He stopped right by him, his voice low as he spoke, “There’s an Adjudicator here to see you.”</p>
<p>Sidney released a slow sigh, knowing well what was to come.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Zelena was taken up to the rooftop of Sidney’s domain. She nodded her head in thanks to the one who had accompanied her. Her eyes on Sidney now as he turned to look at her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my Mission Control.” He held onto his umbrella as it began to drizzle, “Brain stem of my operation. The information super flyway. From whence, I control the word on the street, the way of the world.”</p>
<p>“With pigeons.” Zelena replied, holding onto her own umbrella.</p>
<p>“Yes, you see rats with wings, but I see the internet.” Sidney turned to face her again, his pigeons cooing around him, “No IP addresses. No digital footprint. Can’t track it, can’t hack it, can’t trace it.”</p>
<p>“Can you get disease from it?” The redhead asked with a lifted brow.</p>
<p>Sidney’s brows furrowed, “Well, I wouldn’t recommend that you eat one. What the hell do you want?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to see where it didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>“Where what didn’t happen?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Where you didn’t kill Emma Swan.” Zelena quickly replied.</p>
<p>“I’ve always been under the impression that contracts and executing them was optional. I have no problem with Emma Swan.” Sidney stated.</p>
<p>Zelena turned to face one of Sidney’s men who had accompanied her up the rooftop, handing him her umbrella that he soon took. She faced Sidney again, taking a few steps towards him, “And yet, you gave Emma a seven-round Kimber 1911,” She placed her briefcase down on top of a cage, “Knowing that she intended to use it to stand against the Table. Yes?”</p>
<p>Sidney looked at her in silence, a tiny smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Zelena opened the flap to her briefcase, pulling out the same weapon he had given to Emma, holding it by its handle using her fingertips, “This Kimber 1911, to be exact.” She placed the weapon back inside her case, standing before Sidney again, “You gave Emma Swan seven bullets, the High Table is giving you seven days.”</p>
<p>“Seven days for what, exactly?” Asked Sidney, clearly not amused.</p>
<p>“To settle your affairs and find a new home for your birds. In seven days, you abdicate your throne.” Zelena stated, quick and dry.</p>
<p>Low chuckles filled the air as Sidney coil no longer help but to start laughing. Even through Zelena’s serious expression. “Oh, my dear.” He placed his umbrella down, his eyes locked on hers, “Tell me, do you know what the Magic Lamp is, Adjudicator?” He waved his hand, “Do you know what happens when I wave my hand?” He chuckled, causing Leroy to crack a bit of a smile, “No, there will be no replacement for me on the throne. Because I am the throne. I am the Genie!” He shouted, quickly growing upset, “I am all that you deign not to look at when you walk down the street at night. The Lamp is mine. Mine alone.”</p>
<p>“Do not make the mistake of thinking you exist outside the rules, no men do.” Zelena stated, “You have seven days.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Morocco was always a beautiful country to Emma. She took in the sights of it as it was overflown by people. Everyone chattering among themselves as they walked in and out of small markets that were placed off to the sides. Food, jewelry and clothes markets. She walked along, holding a piece of paper in hand that contained the name of the new management of the Continental in Morocco. Or rather a nickname. The Queen.</p>
<p>Soon, she entered a sort of alleyway, turning to her right until she came to a complete stop at the sight of an assassin standing in her way. She turned back, not really caring to fight. Walking a few steps until another assassin appeared, blocking her other side. Her eyes looked at a third one that showed up. Their knives swishing as they withdrew them from within their robes.</p>
<p>She quickly turned to one side, as one of the three ran up to her, his knife swishing as he attempted to cut her. Emma dodged his first attack, ducking down from his attempted second attack, grabbing a hold of his arm as she swung him away. She looked to her right, blocking another assassin from coming at her using her forearm. Quickly striking him in the face with her fist, causing him to grunt in pain.</p>
<p>With all groaning in pain, Emma struck the first assassin’s throat with an open hand. Spinning her body around, she held his arm underneath hers in a lock, striking his face again using her elbow this time. While performing a kick directly at another assassin’s stomach.</p>
<p>She took the knife from the man’s hand, spinning around him while still grabbing a hold of his arm. Yanking down hard onto it, the blonde caused him to flip over onto the ground. Landing with a hard felt thud.</p>
<p>She blocked an attempted strike from the other assassin, holding onto his arm, attempting to strike at him with the knife she had taken, only to be blocked by him, while he held onto her forearm, just as she did to his. Emma pushed him up against the wall, the tip of the knife she held only inches away from the man’s face. Her hand trembled, while she fought for dominance.</p>
<p>“Enough!” A voice echoed through the darkness of the alley. </p>
<p>The blonde’s head turned slowly to glance at the bud of a lit cigarette belonging to a younger man. Aladdin, she remembered his name being. The click of his lighter sounded as he closed the lid of it, placing it back inside his jacket pocket, walking his way towards the assassins. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid our friend here is off limits.” Said Aladdin.</p>
<p>The assassin’s eyes, who was still being held against the wall by the blonde spat, “But, she’s Excommunicado.”</p>
<p>Aladdin’s eyes moved towards the man, “It seems the manager has granted her amnesty.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head slowly turned to look at Aladdin once again, unable to believe that someone she had never met before- due to this woman being the new manager- and already she was saving her life. Or theirs.</p>
<p>Aladdin nodded, his eyes on the blonde, “Ms. Emma, would you be so kind as to come with me?”</p>
<p>Both assassin’s released each other from their grasp. Emma’s head turned towards the other assassin who was just standing to his feet. She handed him his knife back, her eyes on Aladdin who motioned for her to walk alongside him. Which she did, without question.</p>
<p>Aladdin glanced their way before walking beside the blonde, leading the way to his boss.</p>
<p>At the sound of a swish that came from the knife of one of the assassin’s, Aladdin quickly turned around, withdrawing his weapon in one quick motion, shooting him right in the head.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Casablanca, Ms. Swan.” He calmly said, walking along again with the blonde.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Emma replied, listening to the man’s amused laughter. <br/>____________________</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the blonde’s eyes fell on the Continental of Morocco as her and Aladdin walked their way up. Her mind wondering who this new manager could be and why Aladdin seemed so amused by the idea of her meeting the woman.</p>
<p>“Ms. Emma, it has been a long time since our fine city has been graced with your presence.” Said Aladdin.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to-”</p>
<p>“Yes, her Majesty, The Queen, she’s expecting you.”</p>
<p>Emma was surprised. Not that word had traveled fast of her arrival, it always did, wherever she went. But, of the fact that this mystery woman not only went out of her way to help her out, but now she was just as eager to see her. She was raised with a lot of questions.</p>
<p>Music played throughout the establishment as the doors were held open for them. Carpets were laid out in welcome to whoever stepped foot inside the hotel. Food was being served.</p>
<p>“My, my, welcome to the Morrocan Continental. I hope you’ll find it to your taste.” Aladdin smiled, walking past a few belly dancers and other guests. “Right this way. Her Majesty waits for no man- or woman.” He chuckled.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Aladdin pulled back a single curtain that led to the penthouse of the hotel, holding it for the blonde as she stepped in. “Best of luck, Ms. Emma. Best of luck.” He exited the room, chuckling to himself.</p>
<p>Emma turned towards the room again as she heard the door being closed behind her. The room was quiet, but it felt very homey. Carpets were laid out, a fireplace lit, as well as a few candles here and there. The blonde’s brows furrowed as she quickly picked up the scent of a familiar smell, a smell that used to be Regina’s favorite. Apples and cinnamon. Her head turned to the right, looking down at a single picture of no other than her wife, smiling while she kneeled in between two grown Belgian Malinois. The same type of dog she had once gotten her. Her lips parted at the sight of another picture frame placed just behind that one. A picture of her, Regina and Henry included. Her eyes growing wide.</p>
<p>Her head slightly turned at the sound of growling just before her, followed by another one just behind her by the two dogs that she had seen in the picture with the brunette. It was clearer now. This was Regina’s penthouse. She was the new manager. But, how?</p>
<p>Her eyes looked up to see a dark figure of a woman, hiding within the darkness of the room. “Regina?” She heard the sound of a gun cocking, holding her hands up as she saw her wife holding her weapon.</p>
<p>“Hi, Emma.” Regina raised up her P365 handgun, aimed right at the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma grunted as a shot was fired her way, right on her suit jacket, which Regina knew held armor within its fabrics. Her body thudding to the floor with a grunt, surprised that her wife actually tried to kill her.</p>
<p>“Regina.” Emma grunted, feeling the impact of the bullet, her eyes meeting her wife’s, “Are you really going to kill your own wife?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t kill you. I just shot you.” Regina spat, walking a few steps towards her wife, “Nice suit.”</p>
<p>Emma opened up her suit jacket, seeing the bullet clattering on the floor beside her. Her eyes looking up at Regina once again, “Good to see you too.” She replied, not in her right to get angry as she could imagine why the brunette was angry herself.</p>
<p>Regina kept her weapon on aim, “Robin Locksley, Emma? Really?”</p>
<p>“I know.” Emma replied, holding out her hand.</p>
<p>“I should shoot you in the head right now.” Regina spat.</p>
<p>“I know.” The blonde sat up with a low grunt until she stood to her feet, “You are in your right to kill me, if you so chose. I won’t fight you.” She sighed, her eyes stinging with unshed tears that hadn’t built up in a long while, as she took in her wife’s beautiful and healthy state. Never imagining seeing her this in control of a life within this crazy world that she thought only to be hers. “I killed Robin because he took away the most precious thing I had left. You. Regina, if anything, I think we both owe each a lot of explanations. Starting with you.”</p>
<p>The brunette placed her weapon down, her jaw tightening as her eyes locked onto Emma’s green ones. She had missed her, of course, but right now she wasn’t about to show her that.</p>
<p>Although, it wasn’t like she needed to. Emma could always see right through her. Even if she didn’t know about her being an assassin all this time.</p>
<p>“Sit.” Regina ordered.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked towards her two canines that immediately sat as they stood behind their owner.</p>
<p>“I was talking to you, Emma.” She moved over to one of her couches, while Emma sat right across from her. Her dogs sitting right before the blonde. “I escaped, that night Robin paid you a visit and blew up our home. I kept tabs on you, knew your every move.” She paused, her anger turning into sadness, “I always knew what you did for our son, and as much as I’m glad they suffered death by your hands- it was a stupid thing to do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret doing what I did. I would do it again, ten times over.” Emma replied. Her eyes taking in her wife’s beautiful presence as she released a much needed breath, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”</p>
<p>“Same reason you never told me.” Replied Regina.</p>
<p>“But, you knew who I was all this time. You knew about my past.”</p>
<p>“I wanted out, same as you. I got out long before you did, by completing a task. And, when you came into my life… and then, Henry…” She chuckled, shaking her head as she fought back tears.</p>
<p>Emma wanted to move, comfort her, hold her hand even. But, she wasn’t sure how her dogs would react to it. Even if they seemed to like her. But, most importantly, she didn’t know how the brunette would react. “Trust me.” She whispered, “I know.”</p>
<p>The brunette shook her thoughts away, “Why are you really here, Emma?”</p>
<p>“Someone said you could help me. That you’d be willing.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Help you? As much as I’d love to help you- and believe me, I would- I can’t. You’re Excommunicado, Emma and that doesn’t mean shit here or anywhere in the world. I’m management now, I’m not going to go on a killing spree with you-”</p>
<p>“Regina.” Emma said her wife’s name in a plea, “I’m not asking you to kill anyone. I’m just asking you to help me. Get me to a man named Berrada. I need to get to him, I know you can do that.”</p>
<p>“You want to kill Berrada? My old boss.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to kill him, I just want to talk.” Emma stated.</p>
<p>“What could he possibly give to you?” Asked Regina, her brows furrowed.</p>
<p>Emma released a much needed sigh, “Guidance.”</p>
<p>Regina shook her head, “Look, I made a deal when I agreed to run this hotel. And that deal said that I had to follow the rules of the Table. If you’re not going to kill him, he is going to kill you, and then probably me too for walking you up in there.” </p>
<p>Emma nodded, “Consequences.”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, “Yeah. Consequences.” Her eyes stung with pools of built up tears, “I hate to think of your consequences, Emma. But, I can’t go down the same road as you.” Her voice broke, “I have missed Henry- missed you day in and day out, hoping that someday I would see you again. I was angry at you for what you did, not to Killian and Liam Jones, but to be stupid enough to kill a member of the High Table. And this right now, sitting before you, wanting to kill you myself is your consequence with me, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting back her own tears. “For the love that you once had for me, I’m only asking you to try.”</p>
<p>Regina wiped away at a single fallen tear. A tear that said everything to the blonde. Because she still loved her, just as Emma loved her. And she couldn’t turn her own wife away when she needed her the most. </p>
<p>“We leave in ten minutes.” She spat, standing up from the couch, leaving the blonde sitting there alone as she went to change.</p>
<p>Emma’s head looked at one dog then the other, as both canine’s stared right back at her in total silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiss and Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Excuse my being MIA for a couple of weeks. Apart from writing, on my spare time if I am not drawing, I am gaming on my PS4. And, given that The Last of Us Part II released, I was too engraved in the game to want to write, honestly lol and now I've been replaying it again, but this time I bring you a well waited for update. As well as a new fic based on the video game itself. For all my readers who are gamers and fans of Parts 1 and 2 of the game, I will be uploading the first chapter on here and on FanFiction dot net for your reading pleasure. To whoever does read it, I only ask that if you've played part 2 and are done. NO SPOILERS! Respect those who haven't yet played the games. Happy reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena made her way out of a cab that stopped just across the street from a small Japanese food booth. Her umbrella opened up before she stepped out of the cab, walking her way across the food booth as Mulan, a well known Kung Fu assassin greeted her with a few of her students. Smiles and all.</p>
<p>Mulan cut up a slice of salmon, feeding it to her cat who rested on the side of the counter top. She placed a rectangular shaped plate in front of the red head, who watched her in calm silence. </p>
<p>“How may I help you?” She asked Zelena, her accent thick for appearances.</p>
<p>Zelena laid down the same black coin as before in front of Mulan, sliding it across the counter for a much closer view.</p>
<p>Mulan’s eyes glanced down at the coin, her smile gone as she looked back at the woman sitting before her, “I wasn’t expecting the High Table so soon.” Her English in perfect pronunciation now.</p>
<p>Zelena’s eyes remained on the girl, even as she began to cut up another type of fish right in front of her. “There is a task. It involves someone who broke the rules and stood against the Table.”</p>
<p>Mulan tapped the edge of her knife on her cutting board, her eyes glancing up at the redhead, “Emma Swan, you mean. My students have not been idle.” Her head nodded towards a few of her students sitting behind her.</p>
<p>“Emma Swan and all who’ve helped her.” Zelena corrected, “You’ve heard the stories about her, of course. Killed scores of men this past week alone because of-”</p>
<p>“Her family, a car. I’m familiar.” Mulan moved in front of the woman again, her hands slowly being placed on the counter top as her students stood up behind her, “And I’m interested. Very.” She moved to the side again, picking up some chopsticks as she grabbed up a cut up piece of the fish she had been previously slicing up. “Blowfish. Very fatal.” She placed the piece in front of the redhead, leaning against the counter a tiny bit, “No soy.”</p>
<p>Zelena picked up the offered piece with the tips of her fingers, popping into her mouth without evading the girl’s eyes for one second.</p>
<p>Mulan stood up straight along with her students, “I have served, I will be of service.” She bowed her head along with her students out of respect. As did Zelena, before taking back her coin and leaving for the night.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Ballerina’s along with male ballet dancers danced on stage that night for Cora to see. Her hand moving to the rhythm of the music, a tiny smirk on her lips from her pupils grand performances. Thunder and rain clapped hard around the building, which was guarded heavily by her own men. Assassin’s that were soon taken out, one by one as two of Mulan’s students took them out with their swords. Followed by another one, as he looked up clueless and on alert at the fallen body of the first guard. </p>
<p>Blood splattered from another guard’s chest while he was slashed by the blades of the same swords as Mulan’s students along with her had already made their way inside the theater. Another guard went down just as easy, while Mulan simply walked on by as calm as she always seemed to be.</p>
<p>Zelena was another, who walked calmly along the aisle of the theater, the same time Mulan and her two students appeared on stage in between the dancers. Formed in a neat line of three, with Mulan right in the middle.</p>
<p>Cora’s tiny smile gone at the sight of them. The movement in her hand came to a stop, raising it with a single wave, “Stop!” She ordered, to which her dancers soon obeyed. “Out!” She shouted, another order they followed without question. Mulan and her students being the only ones on stage. Cora’s eyes looked towards Zelena who stood before her now. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the spotlight was shined down on Cora, while she sat in a chair that was placed in the middle of the stage, while Mulan and her students, plus Zelena were gathered around her.</p>
<p>“The High Table and the Ruska Roma have an understanding.” Said Cora.</p>
<p>“Yes. And you helped Emma Swan.” Replied Zelena, her tone calm.</p>
<p>“She had a ticket.”</p>
<p>“But a ticket does not stand above The Table.” Zelena corrected her, her hands resting calmly against the back of another chair, “Your penance will be paid in blood.”</p>
<p>Cora’s brow raised, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Now…” Zelena walked to another part of the stage that still had her facing the older woman, “Hold out your helping hands and pledge your fealty.” She ordered.</p>
<p>Cora brought her hands together in a loud clap, standing before Zelena now, “I have served. I will be of service.”</p>
<p>The swish sound of Mulan’s sword was the next thing that echoed throughout the empty stage, as the assassin withdrew it from within her coat, bringing it up as she pierced the blade right through both of Cora’s hands. Withdrawing it back just as quickly. </p>
<p>Cora let out a sound that was between a gasp and a low whimper, her hands coming apart, while her eyes drank in the sight of the two stab wounds that now decorated them.</p>
<p>Zelena walked one step closer, her eyes glancing down at the wounds on the older woman’s hands as she calmly walked away. Along with Mulan and her students as they followed.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>As Regina walked out from within her bedroom, dressed up in a pair of leather black pants and a black jacket with white and golden lapels, her eyes fell on her wife. Who sat patiently on her couch, a little beat up but still fairly in great shape. Her hand caressing the fur to the dog nearest to her. Which was the one she had gifted her with on the day of her discharge from the hospital. Her mind racing with so many emotions, as well as her heart. She hoped, but honestly didn’t think she would ever see her again. Much less in this state.</p>
<p>“You ready?” She asked the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma slowly stood to her feet at the sight of her wife. Her lips slightly parting, her eyes taking in the sight of her wife’s beautiful figure. Even the way Regina cocked her Glock was sexy to her. Emma never imagined seeing her wife so in control of something, but for the first time in her life, she was glad she was alive to witness such change.</p>
<p>“Wow.” The blonde mumbled.</p>
<p>Brown eyes glared up her way, “Don’t.” Regina spat, kneeling down beside one of her dogs.</p>
<p>“You look amazing.” </p>
<p>The brunette glared up at her wife once again, all while remaining kneeled behind one of her dogs.</p>
<p>“We aren’t killing anyone, Regina. It’s just a conversation.” Emma stated, watching her wife very observantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “Nothing’s ever just a conversation with you, Emma.” She tucked her handgun inside the built in holster of her dog’s bulletproof vest, standing to her feet, “Let’s go.” Her head turned to face the blonde again as this time she felt Emma’s grip suddenly grab onto her arm.</p>
<p>“Regina.” Green eyes connected with brown ones, her grip not at all loosening, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, but this is the life we both chose. Robert was right about one thing, even Killian. This life, it’s all we know. It would have hunted us sooner or later. But, that never stopped us from doing what was right for our son.”</p>
<p>The brunette locked eyes with her wife’s, until she took in her bloodied state, “Wait here.”</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes followed her as she went back into her bedroom, coming out not even a minute later. Her lips parted at the sight of her red leather jacket. The same leather jacket that was gifted to her by Regina and Henry on her birthday.</p>
<p>“One more thing I was able to save from the fire, apart from the few pictures of Henry and us.” She watched as Emma took the jacket within her grasp. Wondering what could possibly be running through her head in that very moment. Her green eyes red from unshed tears. “I had armor built into it, so unless someone shoots you in the head, you should be safe.”</p>
<p>For the first time in what felt like years, Emma’s lip curved into a tiny smile. Not a full on smile, but a smile at that. Her eyes looking back up onto her wife’s as she spoke, “When has anyone ever shot me in the head?”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes looked over the blonde, a tiny smirk on her lips too, “From your state, I’d say you are a tad rusty.”</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked back down at her red leather jacket, her thumbs lightly brushing over the material in total silence.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Regina’s hand grasped at a piece of the jacket that Emma blinked herself awake from her long lost thoughts. </p>
<p>“Take that off.” Regina ordered her, which the blonde soon obeyed to. She moved behind her wife, noticing the red staid of blood that still decorated her shirt, from her shoulder, halfway to her back while she placed on the jacket for her in silence.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes met her wife’s once again as the brunette assassin faced her.</p>
<p>“What happened to Henry wasn’t your fault.” Regina’s voice was low, so soft that it broke Emma from her long lost thoughts, “It was an unfortunate event. But they are dead and we are very much alive, Emma.” She walked a few steps towards her wife, holding onto a piece of the jacket, her eyes locking onto green ones. “Our son… is still in here.” Her hand cupped the right breast pocket of the jacket.</p>
<p>A pale hand with bloody knuckles slowly moved up, cupping the brunette’s hand within its own gentle grasp.</p>
<p>“And you?” Emma had to ask, her grip softly tightening around her hand, too afraid of letting her go.</p>
<p>“Me?” It wasn’t a question, of course. Regina blinked, fighting back the tears, because she had missed her wife dearly. “I’m probably about to die for you. If that doesn’t say how much I will always love you, then allowing me to kill you probably will.”</p>
<p>The corner’s to Emma’s lips curved into a tiny smile. Her head slowly leaning in, reaching its stop once she felt a single finger from the brunette placed upon her lips.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do that while we are both armed?” Regina whispered, her face only inches apart from her wife’s. An irresistible smirk appearing on her lips as she felt Emma’s arm snake around her lower back, pulling her towards her own body.</p>
<p>“If I am to die…” Emma whispered, remaining close to her wife’s form. Her eyes locking on mesmerizing brown ones, “There is no better way I’d rather go, than being in your arms one last time.” Her eyes looked down instinctively, feeling the cold sharp end of the brunette’s knife, pressed right against her throat.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t push your luck, Ms. Swan.” Said Regina, holding her knife right to her wife’s throat. She grunted, suddenly feeling as Emma quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist, somehow twisting her arm until it was locked behind her back. She blocked the incoming elbow from the brunette, holding that arm behind her as well. </p>
<p>Both froze in place. Regina froze due to feeling the blade of her own knife pressed against her throat, while Emma’s arm snaked from behind her. And, Emma froze due to the brunette’s dogs growling at her.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Regina gave them the direct order of backing down that the dogs heeled. </p>
<p>“Fourteen million dollars on your head just isn’t enough, is it?” Regina chuckled, grabbing a hold of the blonde’s arm, pulling with all her might as she kneeled. Causing Emma to flip over on her back with a hard felt thud.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, remaining in place on the floor as she felt the blade of the knife being pressed onto her throat again, as Regina had taken it into her possession once again. But it wasn’t the sight of the knife that paralyzed her much, but the feeling of her wife straddling her form, while she remained on the floor. The look Regina gave her. The slight smirk with a single raised eyebrow. That was her forfeit.</p>
<p>“Now, I know where that dominance side of yours comes from.” Said Emma, looking up at her wife. “I have to say, I’ve never found you more attractive than I do right now.”</p>
<p>Regina’s head slightly looked down, feeling as her wife’s hips tilted upward. She looked back at her with another raised brow, “Don’t-” A grunt escaped her, feeling as Emma’s hand grabbed a fistful of her jet black hair, turning her over on the floor, right on her back.</p>
<p>Both canine’s just watched, their heads tilting as they whimpered in question.</p>
<p>Even with the feel of the brunette’s knife still pressed to her throat, she pinned her body down on the floor, straddling her form next. “I can do this all night, Gina.” Emma smirked.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes focused on a small cut on the blonde’s neck, made by the blade of her own knife. A smirk taking over her, “You just lost.”</p>
<p>Emma sat up from leaning over her wife’s body, her fingers brushing at the tiny cut on her neck. She stood up, holding out her hand towards Regina, who immediately took it while she stood back on her feet. Only to push her back, hard against a shelf of books as they crashed onto the floor. Green eyes growing wide and closing at the feel of her wife’s familiar lips pressing hard against her own.</p>
<p>Their lips were quick to melt into each other’s in a hard, passionate given kiss. Their arms and hands quickly exploring every inch of their bodies as they pulled each other closer to on another.</p>
<p>Regina’s olive hands worked their way up from the blonde’s waist, towards her oblique muscle, purposely pressing her thumb and nail up against her open wound. </p>
<p>Emma hissed with a muffled groan, her head hitting the bookshelf, while her eyes looked down at the brunette’s hand. Instinctively grasping onto her wife’s wrist in a hard grip.</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, whispering onto her lips, “Still want to be at my mercy?” She asked. She grunted as Emma turned their bodies over in one quick motion, slamming Regina’s own hard against the bookshelf behind them. The brunette let out a small choking sound, feeling as her wife’s forearm pressed hard against her throat. Holding her in place.</p>
<p>“Ugh!” Emma groaned slightly louder, feeling as the brunette pressed on her open wound more. Muffled by the brunette’s hungry lips once more, she quickly found herself at her wife’s mercy. Giving in to her body, while her arms pulled her closer to her own.</p>
<p>This time, Regina’s hands ran up the blonde’s sides, past the sides of her breasts, sliding off the jacket off of her body, while it pooled just behind her feet. “We’ll have to make this quick.” Regina spoke softly in between shared kisses.</p>
<p>“I can do that.” Emma nodded, her eyes filled with lust as she locked them with her wife’s. Her hands quickly gripped onto the brunette’s butt cheeks, squeezing them hard as she lifted her up off the ground and onto her arms, all while heading into her bedroom for a much needed round.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two Against Morocco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back to working on my other stories, and for those of you who have been following and enjoying my creativity based on all three John Wick films, here is a long awaited for update! :) Turned out to be longer than I wanted it to be, but given my absence from this third installment, I owed you a long chapter. Meant to post sooner, but I kept getting interrupted. Happy reading! I made a few changes of my own, compared to the film to fit the whole shootout scene better. No animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of orgasms later, dressed in freshly new clothes by her wife, plus her unforgettable red leather jacket; Emma walked along with Regina, passing a couple of market places. The night sky over taking them both. Their eyes fell upon two men who held up their hands towards the two of them, putting them to a halt. </p>
<p>Both women exchanged quick knowing looks with one another, holding their hands up in the air while they were patted down for any weapons they knew they would be carrying. Stripping them clean.</p>
<p>“Regina.” A white haired and bearded man with his arms spread out, smiled at the brunette assassin as he regally and elegantly walked up to her. “Always so nice to see you.” His head dipped down towards her two canine companions, “And the dogs, of course, how marvelous. May I pet one?”</p>
<p>Regina provided him with a curt nod, “Of course.” Her eyes looked down at the canine the blonde had gifted her with, ordering him to step forward in fluent Arabic language.</p>
<p>While the blonde’s eyes were too focused on the man, watching how fascinated he was by the animal.</p>
<p> “Fantastic.” He smirked, his fingers caressing the dog’s fur. “Emma Swan.” His eyes met the blonde’s, “I had heard you made your way to our shores.” He stood to his feet, smiling friendly at the blonde, “Come along now,” His hand patted her shoulder, falling on the red leather of her jacket, “I am certain we have much to discuss.”</p>
<p>Regina followed quietly behind them as they walked their way through the man’s establishment. </p>
<p>“I must admit, I am curious.” His accent thick as he spoke, his eyes finding green ones staring back at him as he walked alongside the blonde assassin, “What brings you to my domain? Tell me. Did you come here to kill me?” </p>
<p>“No.” Emma answered truthfully, staring back into the man’s eyes as she followed him through a set of doors and onto a patio of the second floor of his estate.</p>
<p>Between the blonde and brunette, as they stood a few feet away from the man, while he entered further into the patio area with pride- both women could tell how heavily guarded the place was. Guards stood at far ends of the edges of the building, while a man studied a few gold coins, placed on another table.</p>
<p>“Ms. Swan, do you know where the word ‘assassin’ comes from?” Glass clinked as he served himself and both women a drink, his eyes focused more on Emma, “People argue, ‘assassin.’ <em>Hashasheen</em>, followers of Hassan-i…” He smirked to her, walking calmly towards her direction, “Eaters of hashish.” He released a chuckle, offering the blonde a glass of fine liquor, which Emma took, nodding in thanks. </p>
<p>“No, thank you.” Regina respectfully declined the drink, her hands remaining behind her back with elegance.</p>
<p>Berrada continued, walking back towards a desk, “But others contend it comes from <em>asasiyyun</em>. Meaning, <em>‘men who are faithful and who abide by their beliefs.”</em> He motioned towards a single gold coin he had on display, glass still in hand, “You see that coin?”</p>
<p>Emma and Regina exchanged a quick look with one another, the blonde clearly seeing her wife mentally rolling her eyes as the man would love to hear himself talk.</p>
<p>“The first coin ever minted in this facility.” He motioned to a medallion on his left, “Next to it, the first marker. Not easy to track down, believe me. Now, this coin, of course, it does not represent monetary value. It represents the commerce of relationships, a social contract in which you,” he motioned towards the blonde, walking up to her once again, “agree to partake. Order and rules. You have broken the rules. The High Table has marked you for death.”</p>
<p>Regina’s head turned slightly towards her wife, her eyes focused on her calm features. </p>
<p>Berrada walked back towards the direction of his desk, just a few feet away from both assassins, “Why would I allow you to leave here alive, when your life has been by your own actions, forfeit?” </p>
<p>Emma kneeled on one knee, her forearm resting upon her brought up knee, her head bowed down. The glass of liquor placed on the floor beside her feet. “I seek to make amends.” She continued, “To pay for what I’ve done,” her eyes met his, “I seek a meeting with the one who sits above The Table.”</p>
<p>The older man smirked, looking down at the brunette’s dog, petting its head, “This dog. I do so love it.” His eyes met Regina’s, “Tell me, does it shed a great deal?”</p>
<p>Regina’s brows furrowed as she watched him pet her dog. And it wasn’t just any dog. It was her favorite. A last gift from her wife. “Occasionally.” She replied, shaking her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“When I leave, you can tell the Elder I’m coming.” Emma jumped in, still kneeling, “And if he wants-”</p>
<p>“Then he will see to it that your bones will bleach under the sun.” He finished for her, jumping right in. “I see. And I would have provided him with a choice.” He opened up a box of cigars, picking one out as he sat behind his desk, his eyes on Emma, “I’m sorry, Ms. Swan. I cannot tell you where to find the Elder.” He continued as Emma stood back on her feet, “You fail to understand. The Elder is not a man you find. He can only choose to find you. You wish to speak with him? Go to the edge of the desert, look up,” He pointed upward, “Canis Minor, the dog who followed Orion through the sky. You follow the brightest star. Walk until you are almost dead. Then, keep walking. When you are on your last breath, he will find you…” He brought the glass up to his lips, “Or he will not.” He takes a drink.</p>
<p>“I am grateful.” Emma nodded his way.</p>
<p>Followed by Regina herself, “Thank you, sir.” She turned to walk away with her wife by her side, both stopping in their tracks at the sound of the man’s voice, after lighting up his cigar.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you were not listening before.” He spoke, holding his cigar between his index and middle finger.</p>
<p>Both women exchanged looks once again, turning back to face him as he began to walk his way towards them.</p>
<p>“The social contract. The commerce of relationships. You have received a great gift,” His eyes only on Regina, “I have hosted your wife. What do you offer in return?” He asked, kneeling down to the dog’s eye level, once again caressing its fur, “So soft and yet so fierce. I love it, this dog…” His eyes met Regina’s dark brown ones, “I will keep it.”</p>
<p>Her brows furrowed, her eyes now glaring down at the man, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“This will be my gift.” He motioned towards the canine, standing to his feet. “This will be how you show me your fealty.”</p>
<p>“No.” Regina shook her head, her eyes looking towards Emma and back to Berrada.</p>
<p>“Surely, it’s the least you can do.” He extended his arms out, a tiny smirk forming on his lips.</p>
<p>“No, you can’t keep my dog.” Regina’s answer was final.</p>
<p>“Very well.” Berrada turned his back to them, walking calmly towards his desk, “Very well.” He reached inside his cigar box, retrieving his handgun of choice, “Then I will kill it.” He aimed his weapon at the dog, but soon changed direction towards Regina’s greatest love. Emma. Shooting a single bullet near the blonde’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“No!” Regina cried out, kneeling down next to her wife, who groaned in pain, pulling her jacket aside, hearing the bullet clank on the floor.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked up into her wife’s brown, worried orbs, feeling her hand checking her for any sign of blood- which there wasn’t any, thanks to the custom armor placed inside her jacket. Emma wasn’t sure if it was the impact of her being shot, but she could swear she heard her wife’s dear, sweet voice whispering something at her in Arabic.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Regina.” Berrada spoke, looking down at the brunette’s worry, yet angry gaze as she threw a death glare right back at him, “This was for you to learn. “</p>
<p>Regina’s hands moved along one of her dog’s fur, slowly tucking inside its vest. Her head turned towards her wife, her eyes darker than ever as she looked into Emma’s green ones. Her lip twitched in anger.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Emma mumbled to her, shaking her head, already knowing what the brunette intended to do. Her hand moving to the top of an olive hand that was still against her shoulder, in hopes she wouldn’t want to do anything.</p>
<p>But, there would be no stopping her now. It was one thing for Regina to shoot Emma herself- she was her wife. But to have someone else, old friend or not, shoot her? That was something she couldn’t and would never be okay with. </p>
<p>Regina withdrew her glock, taking quick aim towards Berrada, grunting in anger, firing one bullet that stuck the man right on his arm. </p>
<p>Emma quickly threw a kick of her own, striking a man right on his groin, while Regina fired two more shots, one to her right and the other to her left at more of Berrada’s men. And just as the blonde stood to her feet, dealing with another of Berrada’s guards, while Regina dealt with two, grabbing one by his wrist, twisting her body around, quickly shooting at another oncoming guard right in the head. Turning her attention towards the one she held onto, striking him with her bare fist right on his shoulder, watching his body flip onto the floor.</p>
<p>As the brunette stood, Berrada found himself crawling on his hands and knees, while the brunette blocked an incoming punch from one of his men, delivering a hard punch of her own right on the man’s chest.</p>
<p>Emma delivered a couple of shots of her own, first to one, then another. Her head turned towards Regina, watching just how expertly the brunette twisted her body, holding the man’s stretched out arm underneath her own, flipping her body onto the floor, while her legs threw him off to the side. Her gun aimed right at his head, firing a single shot just as he landed on the concrete.</p>
<p>Seeing her again, after what felt like an entire century to her, turned her on something fierce. Especially after their little fight for dominance back at her place. </p>
<p>But this whole side of Regina- really made her body overcome with arousal. </p>
<p>But, now wasn’t the time to let that be known. They had to get out of there alive first.</p>
<p>Regina stood to her feet, her head looking over at the blonde block one, then two punches from one of the men, holding his arm up above her shoulder while she fired a shot to the man’s leg with a weapon she had stolen. Regina took aim at another man coming at her from behind the blonde, shooting him in the head.</p>
<p>Berrada stood to his feet, watching as everything around him turned to chaos. Both assassin’s working together expertly to save their own skin. His eyes grew wide at the sight of one of the brunette’s dogs charging right at him, barking with fury.</p>
<p>His screams were heard even from afar as the next thing he felt was how the animal’s weight threw him on the ground. It’s teeth biting down right at his groin, without the intention of letting go anytime soon.</p>
<p>Emma took aim of the weapon she now possessed, shooting the same man three to four times right on his toes. Taking aim again, she shot him right in the chest, watching him go down.</p>
<p>Regina grunted, feeling as another man she had been struggling with, flipped her over his shoulder and onto the ground. She looked up at him in anger from her position on the floor, seeing the barrel of his weapon aimed right at her.</p>
<p>Her second canine launched right at him in surprise, growling with fury, biting down hard on his forearm, causing the man to scream in pain and fire at random.</p>
<p>Emma moved towards the man who had been brought to the floor by their canine companion, her weapon on aim, firing three shots to the man’s head. “Good dog.” The corner of her lip twitched up into a tiny smirk.</p>
<p>Berrada’s screams were the only thing left to hear, along with the dog’s low growls as he was still too focused on biting down and yanking on the dead man’s sleeve.</p>
<p>Angry brown eyes met with Emma’s green ones once more, as the blonde stretched out her hand to help her wife get back up on her feet. </p>
<p>Regina’s lip twitched in anger, walking her way towards Berrada, aiming her weapon that she had picked up from the ground, right at his head.</p>
<p>“Regina. Don’t.” Emma called out to her.</p>
<p>The brunette quickly aimed the barrel of her glock right at the man’s knee, hearing his agonizing screams after she fired a single shot, his white pants now coated with puddles of blood. Even Emma looked away, her eyes meeting Regina’s instant glare.</p>
<p>“He shot at my wife.” Regina spat.</p>
<p>“I get it.” Emma nodded, but inside she was smiling. Regina still loved her. Not that their earlier round wasn’t enough proof of that.</p>
<p>“We have to go. Now.” Said Regina, walking past the blonde, along with her two dogs.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>People ran away after hearing the gun shots that took place on the second floor and roof of the establishment. Emma kept her weapon of choice, while Regina held onto her glock, both assassins prepared to take on Morocco, as both knew that after the brunette’s outburst- more of Berrada’s men would be coming after them.</p>
<p>“I have to say I’m impressed.” Said Emma, checking her weapon for ammo as they both stood by a wall in hiding. Her eyes focused on the brunette’s brown ones, “All this time, I thought about what you would think, had you known about this part of my life. It’s quite refreshing seeing you here.”</p>
<p>Regina ejected her clip, quickly inserting another one, snapping it in place.</p>
<p>“For what it's worth, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s a good chance I might die, so…” Regina glared her way, only to Emma’s surprise, her gaze was much softer this time, just as her voice. “There’s no place I rather be right now, then right here with you.”</p>
<p>The corners to Emma’s lips twitched up into a tiny smile, her eyes sparkling for the first time in a long time.</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes, not exactly at her wife, but at herself for still giving in to the charms of Emma Swan. Placing a quick peck on her lips, she said, “You ready?”</p>
<p>“As I’ll ever be.” Emma replied, moving along the entrance with Regina by her side, their weapons on aim.</p>
<p>Shots were fired immediately around them, hitting the wall just behind them, causing both assassin’s to duck. Regina ducking on one knee, firing shots of her own, while Emma slightly ducked, firing more shots which killed the ones firing back at them.</p>
<p>As they moved, Regina moved along dancing bullets that missed her feet by inches, the dirt on the ground rising slightly due to their impact. She took aim at two, three men, killing them with head shots. Taking quick cover near a wall.</p>
<p>Emma moved along the side, suddenly feeling more empowered than ever with her wife by her side. She killed one hooded man from afar, then another as he stepped in right in front of her, not even knowing she was right beside him. His blood splattering out of the back of his head from the bullet that pierced right through it. She grabbed a hold of another one’s armed hand that stepped out, who attempted to kill Regina by shooting at her, twisting her body over his lifted arm, she pinned him down against concrete, firing another shot at an oncoming man before killing the one she held down with a single head shot.</p>
<p>Regina took one of the men’s weapons, firing two shots as she turned her back, killing one of them. Her weapon clicked twice once she attempted to shoot another coming her way. Grunting in anger, she struck the man with the butt of the weapon, slapping his hands away from her face.</p>
<p>Her arm came up, blocking the man’s hand that was armed with a knife, ready to stab her. Her fist striking the man’s face twice before she twisted her body around, her back to him. She threw the man’s hand backward, causing the knife to stab right into his own stomach.</p>
<p>Regina threw his limp body against a concrete looking container. She withdrew her glock she still had strapped to her hip, firing two shots to the man’s head. Yelling something in the Arabic language, she looked over her shoulder to one of her canines who jumped right up at her command, running along the concrete edges of another container, while bullets danced around the charging animal. </p>
<p>His growls grow louder with a bark as it threw itself at one of the men, taking him to the ground, causing him to yell in pain from its fangs digging into his skin, his shirt ripping.</p>
<p>Regina was proud of her dogs, she had trained them well under these circumstances. Something Emma was also impressed with. They were both strong beasts who wouldn’t hesitate to protect her or follow her orders.</p>
<p>The brunette walked calmly but quickly past the man, who was still being held down by one of her dogs. Taking aim at the man’s head with her weapon, she fired one shot. Emma, who walked right behind her wife, fired another shot of her own at the man’s head, even if he was already dead.</p>
<p>Both wives moved along, side by side, their weapons on aim and one of the brunette’s dogs by her side. </p>
<p>The other canine still behind, chewing down on the dead corpse.</p>
<p>Bullets danced around them once again, causing both women to hide behind concrete posts, a few feet apart from each other. Their heads turned as they glanced at one another. Regina provided the blonde with a quick wink once their eyes met again, a wink that caused the blonde’s lip to twitch up into a smirk.</p>
<p>Emma peeked out of cover, firing two shots of her own. Quickly hiding again, hearing the bullets that were being shot her way, striking against the concrete post.</p>
<p>Regina peeked out next, firing three shots of her own and hiding quickly.</p>
<p>Emma pulled back on the slide of her glock, stepping out of cover, she fired two shots, injuring and killing one of the hooded men running her way.</p>
<p>Regina watched her wife head on out of cover, her breathing rapid, finding herself glancing down at her clip, which still had ammo inside it. But, she would need to make them count. Stepping out, she fired two shots of her own, injuring another hooded man that was barely jumping over a wall to get to her.</p>
<p>Concrete flew like confetti, and from the corner of her eye Regina could see each tiny piece. She waited for another shot to be attempted at her before quickly peeking out and firing two shots of her own, killing another of Berrata’s men. Once turned to her right side, she could see more concrete being shot at, three times- she mentally counted before quickly peeking out, her arm extending and firing two shots. The bullets striking the man on the leg, followed by another bullet, which pierced his side.</p>
<p>Barking followed by growling came from one of the canines, the animal running directly to the still injured man Regina had just shot at, knocking him down to the floor using all of its weight. It’s head shaking with anger as its teeth once again, ripping through flesh and clothing.</p>
<p>Just as another armed hooded man took three steps towards Regina’s left side, not aware of her hiding near there, the brunette stepped out, shooting him three times in the leg, while her other dog’s body jumped right up, it’s snout open, fangs bare, biting down on the screaming man’s arm.</p>
<p>The animal’s power was so fierce, it brought the man to the floor.</p>
<p>Regina came out of cover, delivering a head shot right to another man that was coming from the far end. Her head and body turned to her left side, shooting the first man her first dog was still holding down. Then turned to her right, killing the other.</p>
<p>Emma fired two shots, hearing the grunts of one man. Her head turned to a second one, blocking his attempt to strike her with his weapon. While grabbing a hold of his arm, she spun her body around, making the man’s feet move in a 360 angle, until his throat met with her other stretched out forearm. His body hitting the floor hard. Bullets, which missed her, danced around her. Emma took aim at the man she held onto the ground, shooting him in the head.</p>
<p>Her hand swung backwards, shooting another man in the head that was behind her before she spun her body head first, onto the floor, rolling and ending up kneeled on one knee. She took aim, fired one shot, then another towards one of the men that attempted to kill Regina when she wasn’t watching him.</p>
<p>The brunette’s head turned towards Emma in a quick glance. A tiny smirk on her lips as her wife provided her with the same wink she had minutes prior, before Emma continued delivering her own bullets.</p>
<p>This was like a dance among assassin’s. A dance which both took turns leading, watching each other’s backs, fronts and all sides. In reality, neither of them could remember when was the last time they ever danced together, outside of all this killing spree, outside of this world. </p>
<p>Their love was always so strong for one another- for their son. And what a happy life they lived.</p>
<p>And now, being here with another one- reunited, side by side- Morocco was theirs. </p>
<p>They loved each other and would never stop. For Henry, even if he was no longer with them physically, Emma could see Regina letting out all of her grieving anger on each and every one of these men trying to take them both down without an ounce of succession. </p>
<p>They took their son from them, there was no way Regina was losing Emma as well.</p>
<p>Not here, and certainly not like this.</p>
<p>Regina ejected a now empty clip from within her weapon, quickly snapping another one in. Her head turned to her left, catching sight of a shadow of another man coming her way, she fired two shots directed at the man’s arm. Her feet taking off in a sprint, a low grunt, almost a growl escaping from within her chest just as her body jumped up into the air, her legs wrapping around the man’s waist like snakes. Her free hand, grabbing a hold of the man’s collar, using all of her weight on him, rolling him down onto the floor.</p>
<p>The last thing Regina heard was a grunt escape him as he landed on the floor, before she aimed and shot him right in the head. </p>
<p>Quickly standing to her feet, she shot another man in the head that was coming right at her. Her head turned towards both her dogs, who’s jaws had grabbed onto another man’s legs, knocking him to the floor. </p>
<p>She aimed at his head, killing him instantly with one bullet, watching as her dogs dragged his lifeless body away.</p>
<p>Standing to her feet, Regina turned to the shouting of a man coming right at her, knife in hand. She dodged backward a strike from the knife, blocking the other as it came straight for her, grabbing a hold of the man’s entire arm. A grunt escaped her as she kneed the man right on his stomach.</p>
<p>Using his body as a shield, she bent him over, locking his armed hand underneath her, her arm resting against the man’s back, aiming her weapon and firing five shots as she moved him along with her. Bullets danced around her, striking right into the walls behind her. Regina kept on moving until the man’s head bumped onto the brick wall, her elbow striking the man’s face next, releasing his armed hand. </p>
<p>Her hand grabbed the man’s neck, slamming his body up against the wall, her weapon aimed right at the back of his head. Blood splattering in a paint like puddle against the bricks.</p>
<p>The brunette assassin quickly looked to her side, taking aim and shooting two quick bullets to another man’s head. </p>
<p>Taking cover, she moved on to another part of the outside room, her weapon on aim at all times. She took down at least four other men, all in a row. Her hand grabbing a hold of a fifth one’s wrist, blocking his attack with a knife. She pulled the man by his wrist, maneuvering him to her liking like a rag doll, taking aim at an oncoming goon, shooting him in the head. Her attention was quickly back to the man she held onto, delivering a kick right to his groin, quickly turning back, killing another oncoming man with yet another head shot. Followed by the one she had been holding onto.</p>
<p>The brunette fired a shot towards another man running right at her, hearing and seeing his knife being withdrawn from somewhere within his jacket, using her hand to block it. Her body spun around, her foot kicking him hard against his gut- her body twisting, delivering a head shot to a second oncoming goon. Her attention was back on the one on the floor, shooting him right in the stomach as he was beginning to charge right at her. Her attention back behind her, delivering a head shot to a third man hiding behind a wall, who had just peeked out at her.</p>
<p>Another knife switched out towards her, that was successfully blocked by the brunette, her body twisting so fast, the man was confused by her movement alone. Especially once Regina’s free hand came up, her arm slamming into the man’s throat, causing him to flip on the ground.</p>
<p>Turning her body, she took out three more men with head shots, quickly blocking another one’s attempt to strike at her with a knife, raising his arm and passing her body right underneath and shooting him in the head, along with another running her way.</p>
<p>Regina grunted, feeling as another goon grabbed onto her arm, tossing her onto the floor.</p>
<p>What followed was an angry growl from one of her dog’s, the dog jumping over the concrete small wall, directly attacking the man that had just thrown his owner onto the ground.</p>
<p>Another hooded man shouted in Arabic, aiming his weapon at the dog, only for the second canine to come launching right at him with a bark and bite of his own.</p>
<p>The brunette aimed at one of the men, shooting him in the head, standing from being on her hands and knees, killing the second one while she continued on.</p>
<p>Emma delivered a shot to a man’s stomach, followed by a slash of the knife she held in her other hand, right to the throat. Her hand came up to her face level, shooting the same man right in the head, as her body turned. Taking aim, she shot another one right on his leg, her hand coming up with the knife in a strike that was blocked by him, which she rapidly yanked her hand away from, slashing the man’s throat and stabbing him right near his shoulder next. She walked forward, pushing him with all her strength until his back slammed against a pile of stacked up items, her weapon shooting a bullet right into his stomach, followed by his head.</p>
<p>Holding onto the man’s dead body, using her own by pressing her arm against him, Emma quickly dug through the man’s jacket pocket, retrieving a clip and his handgun, pushing him out of the way, she kneeled, quickly snapping the magazine into the weapon, cocking it.</p>
<p>Regina took cover against a wall, her hand peeking out and firing a shot at a man’s head. Shouting something in Arabic, one of her dog’s came up to her, calmly passing in between her legs, where Regina’s hand held onto its collar. She fired a shot at another man’s shoulder, releasing her dog- who charged right at his groin, causing him to scream in pain.</p>
<p>She moved quickly towards the man, blocking his arm as he wanted to shoot at her. Taking his weapon from him, she fired two quick shots directly to his head.</p>
<p>Bullets stuck against the dirt, near both canine’s paws, Regina running right near them, firing two shots at the next two men her dogs quickly charged at, sinking their teeth into their flesh at the same time the brunette assassin slid across the dirt, right underneath a cart. Her weapon aimed right at their heads, quickly shooting them dead as she stood to her feet.</p>
<p>Emma walked her way up, aiming her weapon at two men that were coming down a set of stairs, taking them down with two direct head shots. She turned to her right, shooting another one dead to the ground. As she quickly stood, Emma blocked two knife strikes from another man, her gun aimed at his stomach, firing two quick shots. </p>
<p>Using all of her strength, she pushed his body back against a truck, kicking his leg, knocking him to the ground, shooting two fast bullets into his chest. </p>
<p>The blonde heard a snarl followed by a bark from one of Regina’s dogs, watching it climb up all the way a plank, running its way among crates and charging right at another goon, knocking him to the floor.</p>
<p>The next dog came running out behind the blonde, biting another man’s arm and knocking him to the floor.</p>
<p>Emma quickly took the opportunity to aim her barrel to the man’s head, killing him with a single shot. Moving along, she fired another shot, killing another of Berrata’s goons, his body rolling off of the wooden, stretched out plank. Moving along the crates, she shot another’s shoulder, Beretta’s men already seeming endless to her, rolling his body onto the ground, shooting him clean in the chest. </p>
<p>Moving along, and raising her weapon, she shot two others that were up above.</p>
<p>Regina fired a shot, quickly dodging one slash of a knife, then another, followed by another from two men. Taking a quick shot at the second man’s stomach, she grabbed hold of the first man’s arm as he attempted to strike her again. Rolling her body, she moved him along with her, striking his face with the butt of her gun, knocking him onto the floor.</p>
<p>Her head turned towards the second man, dodging a knife strike, locking his arm underneath hers in a hold, twisting it so it would cause him to flip over onto the ground. Despite his grunts, she dragged him only a few paces, looking for the perfect angle to aim her weapon and fire a clean head shot. </p>
<p>Emma fired a bullet into another man’s stomach, taking quick aim to his head and firing. Kneeling, she fired another head shot at another oncoming man, blocking a strike against a third one, twisting his arm again and again until she gathered enough strength to roll his body onto the ground. Her hand lifted up, grabbing another goon's wrist, a free shot fired from his weapon as she did so as the blonde bent his body, her arm resting against his back, firing a couple of shots of her own against another of Berrata’s men. </p>
<p>Grabbing onto his body, she rolled over with him, all of her weight leaning into his, preventing him from moving an inch, while her and the third goon aimed their weapons right at each other’s faces. Both their guns clicking empty.</p>
<p>A goon stood as soon as the blonde rolled off of the other. The one on the floor hearing his gun click as he attempted to fire a shot at her.</p>
<p>Green eyes quickly looked down at the man below her and the one ahead of her, all three magazines ejecting from their weapons, while new ones were clicked in place. Only Emma proved to be much faster, firing a head shot to the one standing before her, followed by the one below her feet, lying on his back, and turning to look at her left side, killing another one coming down a set of stairs, all with clean head shots.</p>
<p>Regina dodged another knife strike, catching the man’s arm just above her head as his body spun into action, Kneeling down on one knee and rolling his body over her shoulder like a doll. Withdrawing her weapon, she fired a head shot. Her body turned to the sound of screams, firing to her left, another successful head shot, and quickly dodging another knife strike, delivering a shot right to his shoulder.</p>
<p>Releasing a grunt filled with anger, Regina charged right at the man, her arm wrapping behind his neck, her legs coming up in the air, knees pressing against his body, causing him to roll onto the floor. Landing on top of them in a straddling position, the brunette aimed the barrel of her weapon right to the man’s face, firing a single bullet to his head. Blood splattering on the ground.</p>
<p>She rolled her body backward, landing on her knee, while dodging another sudden knife strike, aiming her weapon and delivering a head shot. Her head turned, surprised to be grabbed by another oncoming goon who was able to push her all the way back, her back and hip hitting hard against a wall. A grunt escaping her, feeling a hard punch being delivered right to her stomach.</p>
<p>Regina ducked down, dodging the strike of a machete that clanked against the concrete instead of her throat. Withdrawing her weapon, she shot the man once on a leg and another on his stomach, letting out a choking sound, feeling the other man’s hand wrap around her bare throat. Using all of her strength, she stood up to her feet, her elbow striking down at the man’s arm, loosening his strong grip from around her throat. Tossing his other hand aside, the brunette brought her elbow, striking the man in the face with a grunt. Once she faced him, her fist came up, striking him right on the groin.</p>
<p>Using all of her strength, she pinned his body onto the ground, striking the man’s side of his face with the butt of her weapon twice, her wrist being caught by his free hand as she went in for a third strike. Attempting to punch him with her free hand, the man caught her fist, both struggling for dominance.</p>
<p>Regina looked up, hearing gun shots that were coming from another man up on a rooftop, clearly he was attempting to shoot at Emma, given his angle. Looking over her shoulder, Regina shouted at one of her dogs, barking her order, which the canine came running to, hopping right on her back and climbing up the long stretched wall, it’s fangs digging into the man on the rooftop, bringing him down.</p>
<p>The brunette stomped her foot against the man’s arm, causing him to release her armed hand. Once again, Regina struck him in the face with the butt of her glock, her free hand digging inside the man’s pocket, ejecting the now empty mag, snapping in the new one she retrieved from the man’s pocket. Taking aim right at his head, she fired a single bullet.</p>
<p>Lastly, Emma fired another head shot against a man that she had previously had lying on the floor. </p>
<p>Both assassins panting as they met up with one another.</p>
<p>Regina shouted an order in Arabic, causing her dogs to meet with both of them, running past them. Her eyes on Emma, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Emma followed her wife’s lead, two cars braking hard as they were soon spotted, which made both women aim their weapons and start firing the first rounds, killing all of the men driving the jeep, while the dogs jumped in through the rolled down windows of the other vehicle, snarling and biting down on both the screaming men that remained.</p>
<p>Emma shut one of the back passenger doors, climbing into the passenger side, while Regina climbed into the driver’s side of the jeep. Her head looking out the rolled down window, while her hand banged on the door, barking her call to her dogs that immediately climbed into the jeep that the brunette didn’t waste anymore time driving away in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>